Murasakibara no Saga
by Reanna R. King
Summary: I wrote this in the span of three months not long after I had first seen Utena. Looking back on it, now that I've seen almost the entire series, I'm still amused by it. A touch of everything from insanity to light drama.
1. My Name is Reanna

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena" ****

AN: Yeah, this fic was pretty darned shameless, but for some reason, I love it anyway, probably because it was my very first Utena fic and I've gotten a lot of compliments on it (waves to Furio-sama) as well as urges to continue the series (glomps Furio-sama). I wrote it only about a month after I had first seen Utena. I'm keeping everything pretty much as it was when I first wrote it, with a few changes, but I'll be translating the episode titles back into English. If enough people actually enjoy this thing, I'll think about writing more episodes, which will mostly entail me involving myself in the later episodes of the actual series, while trying to keep it as light-hearted as possible. If anyone has any ideas, I would welcome them. Arigato gozaimasu! Even though I'm now a college freshman, I'll continue, of course, to write this with me as a high school junior. And yes, if I do continue the series, I do plan on me having another duel, preceded by a ride in the Akio Car. (which I'll try to keep humorous) This story is kind of the big sister of The Ecchi Adventures of Reanna and Akio. If you like this story, you'll love Ecchi Adventures. Don't miss out; READ IT! ;)

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna

Episode One: "My Name is Reanna"

Written November 2-4, 1999

****

[Scene: Ohtori Gakuen. We see a view from quite a ways away of a young woman (Reanna) walking down the path. We come in closer and see her face. She's smiling. _Grams:" Gakuen no Scarlet"_**]**

[A certain wall at a random sunset. The Shadow Play Girls appear. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin"_**]**

A-Ko: Kashira, kashira! Gozonji kashira!

****

B-Ko: What could you possibly be wondering this early in the episode?

****

A-Ko: Nothing. I just thought we were supposed to say that. Hey, do you realize that we get the first scene in the first episode of a new saga?

****

B-Ko: Iie, we didn't. That girl did.

****

A-Ko: But she only appeared for a few seconds!

****

B-Ko: Doesn't matter. She showed up first so we know that she's going to be important.

****

[Enter C-Ko. She appears to be wearing a backpack. She skips onscreen]

A-Ko: What are you doing here?

****

C-Ko: The author says you ruined the mood, so she's letting me start the play.

****

A-Ko: Fine. Damn author. Go offscreen and come back in.

****

[Exit, then enter C-Ko.]

C-Ko: I'm so excited to be going to a new school! **(C-Ko spies B-Ko)** Oh, look!

****

C-Ko: Will you be my friend?

****

B-Ko: No. I think you're strange, and I'm afraid of who you might turn out to be.

****

C-Ko: Oh, woe is me! And what about my secret?

****

A-Ko: Oh, she has a secret! Tell us! Tell us what it is!

****

B-Ko: **(waving her finger) **You can't give away secrets!

****

All: Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it is?

****

Title: "My Name is Reanna King"

****

[_Grams: "Gakuen no Lyric"**. **_Utena walks to her first class of the day. She yawns]

Wakaba: **(offscreen) **Utena-sama!

****

Utena: (looking back) Uh-oh.

****

Wakaba: **(glomping Utena)** Utena-sama, my love!

****

Utena: Wakaba! **[turns]** Oh, look! Isn't that the new girl?

****

Wakaba: **(turning her head)** Yeah, that's her. She's a junior from America.

****

[Utena begins walking over with Wakaba still glomped onto her]

Wakaba: What are you doing?

****

Utena: I wanna meet her.

****

[The girl turns]

Reanna: Utena! **(smiles, bows politely)**

Utena: **(holding up her hand in a wave) **Ohayou, I'm Tenjou Ute**—[She realizes what Reanna has just said. She smiles]** And this is Shinohara Wakaba. So who pointed me out for you?

****

Reanna: (sweatdrops) Well…

****

[Enter Touga]

Touga: That was my doing. I am the president of the Seitokai, after all. I feel that it's my responsibility to make new students feel at home at Ohtori. **[Looks at Reanna]** Ne, Reanna?

****

Reanna: **(appears nervous, but smiles a genuine smile anyway)** Uh, hai. Thank you for the help, Touga.

****

[Touga smiles. Exit Touga]

Touga: (offscreen) Good luck at Ohtori, Reanna.

****

Utena: Reanna? That's your name?

****

Reanna: Hai. **[looks at her watch]** We'd better get going, I guess.

****

Utena: Yeah. Maybe I'll see you later.

****

Reanna: I hope so!

****

[All go their separate ways. Fade out]

[Scene: The Seitokai elevator. _ Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas" _plays at an exceedingly loud volume. Touga, Juri, and Miki appear as always, but they are covering their ears]

****

Touga: (yelling to be heard over the music) If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg.

****

Juri: What?

****

Touga: You know what I'm saying! I say it every time we ride the damn elevator! If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die—

****

[Elevator reaches the top. We see all three in the elevator]

Miki: Too late.

****

Touga: **(glares at Miki, who sort of cowers) **WE WILL DIE without truly being born! *Smash* the world's shell**… [Sounds pouty- very out of character]** **Listen**… I've said that speech every time we've had a meeting… If I didn't finish it, it wouldn't feel right.

****

[We see all Seitokai members, now sitting at chairs]

Juri: I called this meeting because I got a letter from End of the World. It's about the new student from America, Reanna King. Have you seen her?

****

Touga: I met her this morning. It's her first day, yet she acts as if she already knows several of the students. She's very unusual. Have you met her yet, Micky-kun?

****

Miki: No, not yet. **[He says this as he writes in his notebook]**

Juri: I've seen her. She doesn't have a pointed chin. I think that in itself is very strange.

****

[Miki clicks his stopwatch (:04)** and looks surprised when he sees the time it shows. He copies it into his notebook]**

Touga: (sipping a random iced drink) Well. I think we should try to find out more about her, don't you think?

[Scene: Reanna sits on her own after school on a bench. She has a textbook out and some papers. She's writing on the paper. In a wider shot, we see Miki enter.]

****

Miki: Good afternoon, Reanna-sempai. I'm Kaoru Miki.

****

Reanna: **(turns and smiles)** Hi, Miki.

****

Miki: Hi… you can call me Micky. Everyone else does.

****

Reanna: (smiles) Okay. How are you doing, Micky-kun?

****

Miki: Pretty good. What have you got there?

****

Reanna: Algebra 2. It's hard. Just can't seem to get it right. Math just isn't my strong suit… unlike you, Miki-kun.

****

Miki: (coming closer) Well, there's going to be a study group tonight at Tenjou Utena's dorm. It'll be just Utena, Anshi, Nanami and I, but you're welcome to come.

****

Reanna: Well—okay. I'd be happy to come.

[Scene: The sitting room of Utena and Anshi's dorm. Around a table sit Utena, Anshi, Miki and Nanami. Textbooks and papers are everywhere on the table along with drinks.]

****

Miki: (showing Utena something in a book) See, then you multiply the denominator…

****

Utena: Oh, I get it!

****

[There is a knock at the door]

Anshi: I'll get it! **[Gets up and goes to the door. It's Reanna]**

Anshi: Oh, hello.

****

Miki: (from where he sits) Himemiya, this is the Reanna-sempai that I invited to come to our study group tonight.

****

Reanna: Pleased to meet you, Anshi.

****

Anshi: **(smiles that pleasant smile)** Well, come on in. **[Reanna enters and sits down in between Miki and Nanami]**

Utena: I don't think you've met Kiryuu Nanami yet, Reanna-sempai. Nanami-kun, this is Reanna. She's a junior exchange student from America.

****

Reanna: (smiles) You don't really have to do all that "sempai" stuff with me. Anyway, Nanami, I'm pleased to meet you. I understand you're Touga's sister. I met him earlier today.

****

Nanami: Isn't he the greatest? **[Reanna just smiles politely]**

Miki: Shall we open up the books? Utena-sempai, what was the lesson you said you were on?

****

Utena: **(opening up her book)** Uh, lesson 2-3, on page 46. That's square roots. I just can't seem to get it right.

****

Miki: Hai, those can be tough if you don't know the trick. Here, let me show you… **[Miki leans over the table to show Utena, and spills a drink, which spills all over the papers and books and begins to drip onto everyone's laps]**

Nanami: Micky!

****

Miki: Gomen!

****

Anshi: Don't worry about it. **[stands up]** I'll go get something to clean this up with.

[Exit Anshi. Utena and Reanna meanwhile try to save the homework, while Miki tries to save the textbooks.]

****

Miki: I'm really sorry.

****

Reanna: Don't worry about it, Micky. **[Looks closely at her paper]** I think I can still make out the numbers. We'll just write it over.

****

[Enter Anshi with paper towels and Chu-Chu on her shoulder.]

Anshi: Here we are! **[She begins wiping up the spilt drink. Everyone offers to take a towel]** Look who came to join us!

****

Chu-Chu: Chu! Chu chu! **[waves]**

Reanna: Oh, look, it's Chu-Chu! **[realizing that she's blown it again, sweatdrops and says "Shoot" under her breath]**

Anshi: Oh, have you met Chu-Chu? I don't think so.

****

Reanna: …

****

Miki: **(hastily) **I told her all about Chu-Chu. I… just remembered that Nanami was really surprised when she first met him, so I thought I'd tell her ahead of time.

****

[Reanna looks at Miki with a puzzled expression. It turns into an empty stare]

Utena: Reanna? Is… something wrong?

****

Reanna: **(smiles weakly)** Nothing. I was just thinking. 

****

Nanami: Well, if you're going to do that every time you start thinking, maybe you had better cut it out!

****

Reanna: Well, **[coughs]** I think we'll be able to save the homework.

****

Anshi: Oh, that's good. **[She picks up her paper]**

[Utena pulls her homework away just before Chu-Chu devours it]

Reanna: Chu-Chu's really cute.

****

Miki: He'll eat anything, won't he?

****

Chu-Chu: **(proudly) **Chu!

****

Nanami: I wish he could eat the upcoming test!

****

[Everyone laughs. Fade out]

(Eyecatch)

****

[Scene: After school the next day. Reanna, Utena, Miki, Anshi and Wakaba are walking together]

Utena: I dunno, today seemed really long to me.

****

Reanna: Wait'll you get to be a junior.

****

Utena: I don't know why the same people every day ask me why I wear a boy's uniform.

****

Reanna: I've never had to wear a uniform to school before. It feels kind of weird wearing the same thing every morning. Especially this weird thing. (pulls at her skirt)

****

[Enter Juri]

Anshi: Oh, hello, Juri-sempai.

****

Reanna: Oh, uh, hi, Juri.

****

Juri: **(she wears her patented Ice Queen face, except she's smiling)** Good afternoon, Reanna-sempai. I hope you're finding yourself at home here at Ohtori.

****

Reanna: Fine! Making friends… stuff…

****

Juri: I see. Well, if there's **anything** I can do to make your stay more… enjoyable?

****

[Everyone sweatdrops]

Reanna: Well, thank you very much… Demo, could you direct me to the restroom?

****

[Juri looks puzzled]

Juri: Restroom? What's that?

****

Reanna: The… facilities, uh, lavatory?

****

[Everyone looks blank. Reanna facefaults]

Reanna: Doesn't ring a bell, huh?

****

Utena: (taps Reanna's shoulder) This is anime, remember?

****

Reanna: **[She has gotten up] **So there's nothing?

****

Miki: I've never seen one on campus.

****

[Black strands of despair drip down from the top of the screen over Reanna.]

Reanna: Oh, yeah. Forgot. Anime. Right.

****

Juri: (smiles again) Well, if there's anything you need… **[Exit Juri]**

[All remaining characters look at each other. Fade out]

To be continued…

Preview of next episode:

[_Grams: "Jitai Yokoku." _**We see scenes of Reanna playing the piano, the Seitokai conversing, Reanna in the kendo room with Touga, and Reanna talking to Akio in her dorm]**

V.O. Utena: It really looks like you're getting to know everyone around here, Reanna.

****

V.O. Reanna: Yeah, but Rijichou really makes me nervous.

****

V.O. Utena: Rijichou? You mean Akio-san?

****

V.O. Reanna: Yeah, and for some reason, Touga wants to give me kendo lessons!

****

V.O. Utena: What's wrong with that?

****

V.O. Reanna: It's weird… I guess I'm kind of nervous.

****

V.O. Utena: You'll be okay!

****

V.O. Reanna: I hope so.

****

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Mysterious Girl!"

**__**

Author's Note: The explanation for my behavior throughout the series is that, in these stories, I know all about the show. Still, for some reason, when this saga merges with the Kurobara Saga, I have no idea about the Black Rose Duelists, and therefore are clueless as the rest of the Seitokai members. In fact, the more time goes by, the more I seem to forget about.

I also know that C-Ko rarely (?) appears along with A-Ko and B-Ko, but I decided to break the rule in this.

This is for the entire series: The sense of time becomes pretty screwed up and a few minor things don't agree with later episodes of the series, but I try to stick as closely to it as I can. One of the major things is the fact that this saga takes place after the Seitokai Saga but before the Kurobara Saga, and Touga is still the acting Seitokaichou. I realize this, but I feel Touga is an essential character and I couldn't bear to leave him out.

Also, notice that in this and all of my fanfics, I include music that I chose for some scenes from the actual soundtracks. No reason in particular, just to help readers to visualize the scenes a bit better and to make them a bit more like the actual show.


	2. Mysterious Girl

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"  ****

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena" 

"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna

Episode Two: "Mysterious Girl"

Written November 5-14, 1999

****

[Scene: The music room. Miki sits at the piano playing- what else?- _"Hikari Sasu Niwa."_ **He's so absorbed that he doesn't see Reanna enter. She listens silently for a few minutes until Miki has finished.]**

Reanna: You're really good, Micky.

****

Miki: **(looking up) **Good afternoon, Reanna-sempai. I didn't see you come in.

****

[pause]

Reanna: Uh, well, Micky, I used to take piano lessons back in America. This would be my seventh year. And… I was wondering…

****

Miki: Give **you** lessons? I'm really not that good.

****

Reanna: (looks concerned/sad) Micky, I honestly don't know how good you are, but well I know you're better than I am. **[Reanna's smile fades. She seems to be thinking very deeply about something.]**

Miki: Arigato gozaimasu.

****

[Reanna smiles faintly]

Title: "Mysterious Girl"

**[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. **_Grams: "Kashira Seijin" _**The Shadow Play Girls appear. A-Ko wears a backpack]**

A-Ko: Oh, I've made a friend today. I'm so happy!

****

B-Ko: **(walks up to A-Ko) **But what do you *really* want?

****

C-Ko: **(joins B-Ko) **Yes, yes, what do you *really* want?

****

A-Ko: Oh, woe! I'm not sure!

****

B-Ko: She seems to know everything about everybody…

****

C-Ko: But the person she knows the least about…

****

B-Ko: Is herself!

****

All: Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what she wants?

[Scene: An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas" _The silhouettes of Juri, Miki and Touga appear. The Seitokai music is still unusually loud]

****

Touga: (yelling to be heard) If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born! We are the chick; the world is our egg! If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born! *Smash* the world's shell…

****

All: For the Revolution of the World!

****

[We see the Seitokai sitting at chairs]

Touga: I got another letter from End of the World. It seems that we will have another duelist.

****

Juri: Don't you think there are enough duelists?

****

Touga: It's not my decision. We have to do what End of the World tells us to do in their letters.

****

Miki: I'm sure End of the World knows what they're doing.

****

Touga: By the way, it's been two weeks since Reanna King first arrived at Ohtori. She truly seems to know all about us.

****

Juri: She even knew that I'm-- *

****

Miki: **(!) **I thought you were… you know.

****

Juri: Of course not. I was just testing her. How does she know everything about us?

****

Miki: **(clicks his stopwatch **(:21)**) **I noticed something. Every time she shows that she knows something she apparently hasn't been told yet, she acts as if she's made some sort of mistake.

****

Juri: She's hiding something.

****

[Miki starts writing in his notebook]

****

[Scene: The main hall of Ohtori Gakuen. _Grams: "Gakuen no Scarlet" _**Reanna is walking with Utena]**

Utena: So now that school's out for the day, what are you going to be doing?

****

Reanna: I dunno. Go back to my dorm, do my homework… boring stuff.

****

Utena: Hmm. So when did you dye your hair brown? It looks real.

****

Reanna: Excuse me?

****

Utena: Well, what was your original hair color? Pink? Blue?

****

Reanna: **(facefaults, gets up) **Brown is my natural hair color. It's always been brown.

****

Utena: I think a dark color like blue or purple would really suit you.

****

Reanna: (sincerely) You think so?

****

[Enter Touga. He steps in front of the two of them]

Touga: Good afternoon, Utena, Reanna.

****

Reanna: Hi, Touga.

****

Utena: So what do you want?

****

Touga: Nothing at all. In fact, I came to offer kendo lessons to King-san.

****

Reanna: Ano na. I don't know anything about kendo.

****

Touga: That's why I'm offering you the lessons. 

****

Reanna: **(slightly suspiciously) **Hai. **[Reanna looks at Utena.]** Okay. I'll do it.

****

Touga: Good. I can really tell that you're interested. Can you meet me in the gym in an hour?

****

[Reanna looks at her watch.]

Reanna: (suspicious) Hai.

****

Touga: Good. …By the way, what was your natural hair color?

****

[Reanna facefaults]

(Eyecatch)

[Scene: The Gym. Reanna and Touga hold practice kendo swords. Reanna holds hers in one hand. With a little shout, she swings it]

Touga: The first thing, King-san. One fundamental of kendo swordsmanship is that you should use both hands.

****

Reanna: (looks at her sword) …

****

Touga: Two hands.

****

(Reanna places her other hand on her sword)

Touga: Try again.

****

(Reanna swings the sword, with both hands this time.)

Reanna: I'm really not very good at this.

****

Touga: You're just starting out. You're learning quickly. Now attack me.

****

Reanna: Huh?

****

Touga: Don't be timid. Never, never be timid. Is there something holding you back?

****

Reanna: Well, mainly the fact that your shirt is unbuttoned.

****

Touga: **(smiles slightly)** Miss King, I believe you're blushing.

****

(Reanna, in a small furious blush, charges at Touga and swings her sword. The blow is blocked easily.)

Touga: You'll never do it if you don't have control and confidence. Like this! **(Touga shouts as he charges. Reanna screams and blocks his blow. Touga smiles slyly)**

Touga: Well done. Your lesson is finished for today.

****

Reanna: Same time tomorrow, ne?

****

Touga: I'm not sure, actually. As the Seitokaichou, unexpected things often come up. What dorm are you staying in?

****

Reanna: (pauses first) Uh… Room 13, North dorm… next to that row of old trees and the Rose Garden. That's the north dorm right?

****

Touga: Then I'll come get you there tomorrow.

****

Reanna: (unsurely) Hai.

(The two shake hands. We see someone's silhouette looking in on the two, who clenches their fists angrily.)

****

(Fade out)

[Scene: School. Reanna sits at her desk. She's obviously very tired. She yawns.)

****

Teacher: Please turn to page 666 in your texts.

****

(Students open their books. Reanna wearily opens hers, but it's filled with small, many-colored dots)

Teacher: And repeat: "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku."

****

All: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku.

(Reanna looks up at the ceiling, and to her surprise, sees the castle from the dueling arena)

****

Voice: (booming) ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU!!

(The castle begins to fall. Reanna screams)

****

(Reanna wakes up in her bed. It's all been a dream. She breathes heavily and realizes that it's morning. She gets out of bed and looks for a shirt to put on. There is a knock at the door.)

Reanna: (sweatdrops) Hai!

(Reanna hurriedly pulls a shirt on, and rushes to the door and opens it. It's Akio)

****

Reanna: (seems very surprised, gasps) Akio-san!

****

Akio: Ohayou, King-san.

****

Reanna: (terribly nervous) W- what are you doing here?

****

Akio: Sorry for barging in. I wanted to meet the new student.

(Akio forcefully enters)

****

Akio: How are you getting along here at Ohtori?

****

Reanna: Fine! Just fine!

****

Akio: (sits down in a chair) And you're from the States, ne?

****

Reanna: Hai. **(Reanna begins making her breakfast. She slips a piece of bread into the toaster)**

Akio: And are you… enjoying your experience at Ohtori?

****

Reanna: *Most* of the time. **(She never turns to face Akio after this. In fact, we can tell that she takes care not to look at him)**

Akio: Oh, good. And are you getting along with the other students?

****

Reanna: Hai. **(butters her toast)**

Akio: Well. It sounds like you're doing well. If there's anything at all you need… just ask.

****

Reanna: Right. Okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for school.

****

Akio: Sou… well, have a good day.

****

Reanna: Yes. You too.

(Exit Akio)

****

(Reanna sighs in relief and continues to get ready. She looks out the window at the view of Akio's tower.)

Reanna: (To herself) Dammit… 

(Fade out to "To be continued" screen)

Preview of next episode:

[_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku."_ We see scenes of Touga giving Reanna a Rose Seal, Reanna wearing a duelist fuku, and Reanna, Nanami and Miki in the music room looking up]

V.O. Utena: What? Touga wants to make you a duelist?

V.O. Reanna: Yeah, I don't understand why. And some really weird things have been happening lately. I've got to figure out what's going on.

V.O. Utena: You mean all the random objects that appear out of nowhere?

V.O. Reanna: Hai, they're starting to cause all kinds of trouble!

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "A Little More Intense!"

****


	3. A Little More Intense

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Three: "A Little More Intense!"

Written November 15- ,1999

**[Scene: The gym. Touga stands facing Reanna]**

**Touga: Reanna, do you realize that it's been a two weeks since I began giving you kendo lessons?**

**Reanna:That long? Already?**

**(Touga takes something out of his pocket)**

**Touga:****Give me your right hand, Reanna.**

**Reanna:**** (seems to know what's coming, but can't grasp it) My… hand? ****(She raises it)**

**(Touga slips a Rose Seal onto her ring finger. Reanna gasps)**

**Reanna: A… Rose Seal? But… only members of the Seitokai wear these. I'm not ready…**

**Touga: You've just been made an honorary member. That ring has an even more important significance. Do you know what that significance is, King-san?**

**Reanna: Uh… *****well*…**

**Touga: It means that you will fight in duels scheduled by End of the World. Do you know who they are?**

**Reanna: End of the W—****(Reanna goes into "thinking" mode and frowns deeply)**

**Touga: I'm getting ahead of myself, though. Come, I'll get you fitted in a fuku.**

**(Reanna follows in a bit of a daze)**

** **

**Title: "A Little More Intense!"**

** **

**[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin" _****The Shadow Play Girls appear)**

**B-Ko: Oh, dear girl, have you heard the news?**

**A-Ko: Oh, dear girl, what do you know?**

**B-Ko: The girl's life has just changed completely, before her eyes.**

**A-Ko: The only thing is…**

**B-Ko: She's too busy thinking about *other* things!**

**A-Ko: What could possibly be on her mind?**

**Both: Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it is?**

**(Fade out)**

** **

**[Scene: A hallway at Ohtori. We see Touga waiting outside the girls' bathroom. Reanna comes out wearing a duelist uniform. Its dominating color is purple]**

Reanna: (smiles slightly) How does it look?

**Touga: It suits you. However, you will have to dye your hair purple. Your hair color must match your uniform color. Rules of the Seitokai, I'm afraid.**

**Reanna:**** (raises an eyebrow) Uh… okay.**

**Touga: There is a meeting scheduled for today. Are you ready?**

**Reanna: A meeting?**

(Touga grabs her wrist and pulls her offscreen. We see the inside of the bathroom. Nanami has had her ear pressed to the door the whole time. She looks angry/upset)

** **

**[Scene: An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas" _****One by one, four, not three, silhouettes appear)**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. *Smash* the world's shell…**

**All: For the Revolution of the World!**

**(We see Touga standing with someone [obviously Reanna] who is wearing a blindfold to hide most of her face. Her hair is dyed purple!) **

**Touga:****As promised, I have trained a new duelist, and she is here with us today.**

**Juri: So what's with the blindfold?**

**Touga: Nothing at all. I believe that you have both met our newest member. I wanted it to be a surprise. ****(Touga removes the blindfold)**

**Juri: Well, this is… a surprise.**

**(Miki clicks his stopwatch (:15) ****and notes the time shown, and looks up again)**

**Miki: Reanna-sempai, you're the new duelist?**

**Reanna:**** (nods) Mm-hmm.**

**Juri: Demo, naze?**

**Touga: End of the World knows what's best for the Revolution. ****(looks to Reanna) Please, Reanna, sit down.**

(Reanna does so, and notices four drinks on the table)

**Reanna: Hey, I don't think these here a moment ago. What is it?**

**Juri:****(smiles slightly) It's a random iced drink. Try it.**

**Reanna:**** (takes a sip) Tastes very… random. How did it get here?**

**Miki: I personally believe that all random objects, including iced drinks, come from another dimension.**

(Reanna sweatdrops)

**Juri: Is something wrong, Reanna?**

**Reanna: No, nothing.**

**Juri: I saw that sweatdrop appear next to your head.**

(Reanna just takes another sip of her drink)

**Miki: I've been seeing some really strange random objects lately. I found this ****(Miki holds up a Pikachu keychain) in my dresser drawer this morning. ****(Miki squeezes the keychain, which says "Pika-chu!****")**

**Juri: Mou? Well, I found this ****(Juri holds up a Mr. Bigglesworth toy) on my table this morning. ****(Juri squeezes it, and it says, "We don't gnaw on our kitty.****") I'm not sure what it is, but what kind of a name is "Mr. Bigglesworth?"**

**Touga: Well, then, this is unusual. Until next meeting, keep an eye out for more of these random objects. I would also, again like to welcome Miss King to the Seitokai. The meeting is adjourned.**

(Eyecatch)

[Scene: The sitting room of Utena and Anshi's dorm. Nanami is already there. There is a knock at the door]

**Anshi:**** (pleasantly, as always) I'll get it!**

(Anshi goes to open the door. It's Miki and Reanna)

**Reanna: Hi, Anshi!**

**Miki: Konban wa, Himemiya-san.**

**Anshi: Please, come in.**

**(****Miki and Reanna enter)**

**Reanna: Hi, Utena! Hi, Nanami!**

**Utena: Reanna, is that a duelist uniform?**

**Reanna: Hai, Touga made me a member of the Seitokai. I'm a duelist now… I really don't know what to think about it.**

**Nanami: I don't believe my Oniisama made you a duelist!**

**Miki:**** (as he sits down) Is there something wrong, Nanami?**

(All are now seated and getting out their books)

**Nanami: Oh, nanimo! I was just surprised! I didn't know that you know how to use a sword!**

**Reanna: Well, not really originally, I guess, but Touga's been teaching me. He's a good teacher. Look! I have a ring! ****(She holds up her hand) How can I learn to use a sword as quickly as Touga expects me to…?**

**Utena: That's the Bara no Kokuin, all right.**

**Reanna: I have no idea why Touga made me a duelist. It takes years to learn how to use a sword properly, doesn't it…?**

(Suddenly, Nanami notices a huge statue of a penguin sitting next to her)

**Nanami:**** (freaks out) Penguin! What's a penguin doing here?! Penguins belong at the South Pole!**

**Utena: It's a statue.**

**Miki: You're right!**

**Reanna: Another random object, Miki?**

**Miki: I think so. No one ever sees them appear. You just kind of… notice them. What do we do with it?**

(Suddenly an everyone notices an Oddish. It begins walking laps around the table)

**Oddish: Odd-ish odd-ish odd-ish odd-ish odd-ish odd-ish…**

**Utena: Who's that Pokémon?**

**Everyone else: It's Oddish!**

**Miki: This is really strange!**

**(A great many random objects appear: A Darth Vader helmet over Nanami's face, a potted plant, minus the plant, on Reanna's head, a CD player playing "Shake Your Groove Thing," a Furby in Anshi's lap, which begins saying "Ooh! Ooh! Again!", a kawaii Miki catcher doll on the table right in front of Miki, and a string of Christmas lights, which are somehow lit up, appear draped on Utena)**

**Anshi:**** (picks up the Furby) How kawaii!**

**Nanami: Don't worry. My Oniisama will come up with a way to solve this.**

**Utena: Somehow, I doubt it.**

**Nanami: I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

**[Scene: The music room. Miki and Reanna sit at the piano. Reanna is just finishing playing _"Hikari Sasu Niwa."_****]**

**Miki: That's really good, but see, your fingering could really be better.**

**Reanna: Yeah, I…**

**Miki: See, here, you should start on your middle finger.**

**Reanna:**** (plays a few notes) Ahh. Okay.**

**Miki:**** (Turns to Reanna) You know, I told Touga about the random objects incident last night.**

**Reanna: And?**

**Miki: He's as puzzled as we are.**

**(They notice two random iced drinks on the piano)**

**Reanna: I'm really getting sick of those. Why not a random strawberry shake or something?**

**(Suddenly, Reanna stands up, knocking over the piano bench and Miki.She begins dancing around)**

**Reanna: It's cold! It's cold! Something's dripping down my back!**

(Miki gets up, and as Reanna calms down, notices something pink on the back of the neck of Reanna's uniform. He touches a finger to it and tastes it)

**Miki: Strawberry. It's pretty good. Where is all this stuff coming from? ****(Miki looks up, and his eyes go wide) Reanna-sempai, abunai!**

(Miki pushes Reanna aside as a random Tiffany lamp falls to the floor where she was standing)

**(An endearingly blushing Miki gets off an equally endearingly blushing Reanna.**

**Reanna: This is getting way out of hand.**

(A random Beanie Baby plops down onto Reanna's head. Then, approximately five hundred more follow, followed by the shouts of Reanna and Miki)

**(Just as they dig their way out to the sounds of a random Steve Martin singing _"King Tut," _****the door to the music room opens. Enter Nanami)**

**Nanami: Micky, I—hey! What's half of my Beanie Baby collection doing here?**

**Reanna:**** (sprawled out with about two hundred Beanie Babies on top of her) (weakly) Half?!**

**Miki: We're having another random object crisis.**

**Nanami: Well, then, I'm getting out of here.**

(A shadow gets bigger and bigger over Nanami, who looks up and screams. Something round, about 4 feet in diameter and two inches thick, and is light and fluffy falls on top of her)

**Nanami:**** (As she crawls out, we see that her hair is slightly disheveled) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! I WANT MY ONIISAMA!**

**(Miki and Reanna approach her. Reanna takes a piece off this new random objects and eats it)**

**Reanna: It's a random giant pancake.**

**Miki and Nanami: Pancake?!**

**Steve Martin: Gotta condo made o' stone-uh…**

**Miki: Who's that guy over there? ****(Points with his thumb)**

**Reanna: He's a ramblin' guy.**

**Nanami: What's next?—Never mind! I'm not staying to find out! ****(Turns to leave)**

**Reanna:**** (looking up) Oh, no!**

(The others look up just before 20 gallons of random maple syrup lands on all three of them)

**Miki:**** (coughs, wiping syrup out of his hair) Come on! Let's get out of here!**

**Reanna:**** (wipes syrup out of her eyes) Good idea!**

(Everyone slips and falls in the syrup, and in a POOF! The general area, and all three, are covered in confetti, party hats, streamers and balloons.Each one of them is also wearing a party hat. They help each other to stand up)

**(We see the outside of the music room. Kozue strolls by to hear rapid knocking on the door)**

**Miki's voice: Open the door!**

**(Kozue opens the door and balloons come flying out. We even hear a party whistle. A pile of Reanna, Nanami and Miki falls to the floor. Nanami is clutching several Beanie Babies.)**

**Kozue:**** (Kneels down) Micky! What kind of party were you having in there, anyway?**

(Reanna, Nanami and Miki only gasp for breath)

**Kozue: Never mind. I don't want to know.**

(Fade to "To be continued" screen)

** **

**Preview of next episode:**

**(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku." _****We see Reanna at the piano with Miki, a Seitokai meeting, Reanna with Akio, Reanna taking a drink of something, and Kozue looking smug)**

**V.O. Miki: Well, Reanna, you're a member of the Seitokai now.**

**V.O. Reanna: Yes, but I've been having some troubles lately.**

**V.O. Miki: Troubles?**

**V.O. Reanna: Yeah, namely with the Dean. But I never expected to have troubles with Kozue!**

**V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Reanna's Moment!"**

http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446


	4. Reanna's Moment

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Four: "Reanna's Moment"

Original version, "Reanna's Shining Thing" written Nov. 19-21, 1999

Second version written Dec. 22-25

**[Scene: The music room. We see the piano and hear _"Hikari Sasu Niwa." _****We move in and see that Reanna is playing. Miki stands next to the piano. Reanna ends the song]**

**Miki: You're getting really good at that. What was that piece you said you were writing?**

**Reanna: It's called _"Chi no Tenshi."It's almost finished, but I can't decide how I should end it. It needs something._**

**Miki: A "Shining Thing?"**

**Reanna:****(smiles) I guess. But have you found yours yet, Miki?**

**Miki:****(frowns) A little while ago I thought I had found it in Miss Anthy.See, I kind of…**

**Reanna: Have feelings for her?**

**Miki:****(blushes) Well… Anyway, I seem to be playing better than ever.**

**Reanna: With or without your Shining Thing, I really enjoy your playing. ****(pauses) I think maybe we all have a Shining Thing to reach out for.**

**(Miki smiles)**

** **

**Title: "Reanna's Moment"**

** **

**[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin." _****The Shadow Play Girls appear.]**

**A-Ko:**** (Calling out from atop a balcony) Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou?**

**B-Ko:**** (from down below) Oh, dear, I've forgotten my line! What will I do?**

**C-Ko:****(peeks in from the side, hands B-Ko a packet) Here, it's the script!**

**(B-Ko takes the script, but it bursts into flames)**

**A-Ko: Oh, oh! Do you know? We've been doing the wrong play all along!**

**(Fade out)**

** **

**[Scene: An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami wa Na wa Abraxas." _****The silhouettes of Miki, Juri, Reanna and Touga appear]**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without being born. ****Smash the world's shell…**

**All: For the Revolution of the World!**

**(We see all four sitting at chairs around a table. Each holds a hand of cards)**

**Touga:**** (examining his cards) As you know, the random objects crisis has fortunately ceased.**

**Juri:**** (placing some cards on the table) Could it happen again?**

**Touga: There's no way of telling. I called this meeting to ask if any of you have encountered any strange random objects since then.**

**Reanna:**** (shaking her head, picking a card from a stack) Mm-mm.**

**Miki:**** (drawing a card) No, I haven't. ****(clicks his stopwatch [:36:21])**

**Juri: Not me.**

**Touga: Even if just one unusual random object appears, I want you to inform me right away… On the lighter side of things, who here will be attending the dance tonight?**

**Reanna: I'm going.**

**Miki: Me, too.**

**Juri: I'm not sure… I might come.**

**Miki: Come on, Miss Juri. It'll be fun.**

**Juri:****(smiles) Maybe I will come.**

[Scene: Reanna's dorm. Reanna is taking a shower, when there's a knock at her bathroom door. Reanna seems puzzled.]

Reanna: Who is it? (When there is no answer, she repeats) Who is it?

(There is still no answer. Reanna peeks out of the shower and screams shortly when she is face to face with Akio)

Reanna: (blushes) A-A-A-AKIO-SAN! W- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! (Draws the curtain)

Akio: Is something the matter, Miss King?

Reanna: Get out of here!

(There is a pause. Reanna is not sure if Akio has left)

Reanna: Akio-san? (No answer. Reanna cautiously checks. Akio has left. She resumes her shower)

[We see the outside of Reanna's bathroom. Reanna exits, her hair still wet, wearing her fuku. She holds a towel in her hands, which she throws nonchalantly onto the floor. She decisively locks the door to her dorm, and sits down in her armchair. Then her eyes go wide. A pair of dark hands move over her eyes]

Akio: Guess who.

(Reanna "eeps," pulls Akio's hands off her face and tries to get up, but Akio won't let her)

Reanna: Akio-san, let me up! (Reanna manages to rise out of the chair)

Akio: Come on… sit back down.

Reanna: Go away! You don't just sneak into other people's dorms! You don't just… sneak into other people's… bathrooms while they're…

(Close up of Akio's eyes, then Reanna's eyes)

Akio: Shall we…?

Reanna: (obviously in a daze) Sure… (snaps out of it) No! No, go away! Get out or I'll make you get out!

Akio: And… what would that… entail?

Reanna: (thoughts) Oh, Kami-sama… (speaking) Get out! Get out now! (raises her hand to do you-know-what, but after a moment, puts it back down)

Akio: (gets up) Ja… (he leaves)

(Reanna flops back down onto her chair)

Reanna: Shhhhhh… ooh. Kami-sama, I can't stand him!

(The phone rings. Reanna gets up hurriedly and answers the phone)

Reanna: Hello? Who is it?

Kozue: Hi, Reanna. This is Kaoru Kozue.

Reanna: (happy to speak to her) Moshi moshi, Kozue! How are you?

Kozue: Just fine. Are you coming to the dance tonight?

Reanna: If I can find a dress to wear. It's formal, right? I didn't bring any dresses or anything. I know I should have.

Kozue: Mm-hmm. Well, don't worry about it. I believe that everything is taken care of.

Reanna: What do you mean?

Kozue: I think Kiryuu Nanami is taking care of that. She said something about… not wanting you to miss this dance.

Reanna: (sincerely) That's nice of her.

Kozue: So… will I see you at the dance?

Reanna: You can count on it.

Kozue: Good. See you there.

Reanna: Okay. Ja ne.

Kozue: Bye.

(Reanna hangs up, and smiles. There is a knock on her door)

Reanna: Go away, Akio!

Guy: Excuse me?

Reanna: Oh, I'm sorry! (Runs to the door, opens it. There is a man there with a package)

Guy: I have a package for King Reanna. (He hands it to her)

Reanna: Ah. And… who would this be from?

Guy: Kiryuu Nanami. She said that it was important that I get it to you quickly. Well, I've got to go.

Reanna: Yes… arigato.

(Guy leaves, Reanna closes the door and goes over to her table and sets down the package and opens it. It's a purple dress. Kind of nice, but it's nothing exceptional.)

Reanna: So this is what Kozue meant when she said that Nanami was taking care of it. (Something strikes her, and she disappears from the room for a moment and reappears with a glass of water. She pours a bit on the sleeve of the dress. When nothing happens, she smiles)

Reanna: So it's okay.

(Eyecatch)

(We see the dance room. _Grams: "Butou no Eros." Everybody seems to be having a good time. Amongst the people, we can see Miki and Touga. Enter Reanna)_

Miki: You came.

Touga: I'm glad you could make it, Reanna.

Reanna: Would you believe that your little sister sent me this dress? (Gestures to the dress happily)

(Touga raises an eyebrow)

Touga: Did she?

( Enter Nanami, Kozue and Juri. Nanami wears that same ugly dress, Juri wears an elegant orange dress. Kozue wears a slightly revealing dress)

Reanna: Juri, you decided to come.

(Juri just smiles)

Miki: Kozue… I thought I told you not to wear that dress.

Kozue: Oh, did you? I don't remember that. (Turns to Reanna) I see you got Nanami's dress, Reanna-sempai.

Reanna: Hai, it's lovely. (Turns to Nanami) Arigato, Nanami-kun.

Nanami: Hai, it's even your color. It matches your hair!

(Enter Utena and Anshi. Of course, Utena wears her normal uniform, and Anshi wears a dress that actually doesn't clash too terribly with her hair.)

Reanna: Utena, I thought you didn't like these kinds of parties.

Utena: Hai, I don't. But something told me I should be here.

(Reanna looks around. She frowns)

Reanna: Oh, Kami-sama, don't tell me Akio is here too?

Touga: Of course. He always—

(Kozue hands Reanna a drink)

Kozue: Reanna-sempai, try this punch. It's really good.

(Reanna accepts the drink)

Kozue: Here's to good friends.

(Reanna smiles)

Reanna: To good friends. (Kozue, Nanami and Reanna clink their glasses)

Reanna: Arigato, Kozue. (She takes a drink. Kozue and Nanami smile at each other) Mm, it's really good! Utena, you should try this. What's in this punch?

Kozue: Hmm, well, you'll find out soon enough.

Miki: (!) Kozue, did you put something in that drink?!

Kozue: Whatever do you mean, Oniisama?

(Nanami does that nasty, annoying laugh of hers)

Touga: Nanami! What have you done?

Reanna: I'm sure it's fine, Touga. I feel fine. In fact… I feel even better than fine. Now, where did Akio go? (She runs her hand through the translucent bit of Touga's hair. Everyone looks surprised)

Miki: (obviously really surprised) Kozue, Nanami, what did you do to her?

Kozue: Just something we worked up. What's the matter, Oniisama? Don't you like Reanna-sempai now?

Touga: You've really gone too far this time, Nanami.

Utena: (To Kozue and Nanami) Baka! I'm appalled that the both of you would do this!

(Everyone looks around)

Miki: Hey, where's Reanna-sempai?

Utena: Uh-oh! Reanna! (Goes off after her)

Reanna: (approaching Akio) Oh, Rijichou, I've come to take you up on that offer.

Akio: (slyly) Mou?

Reanna: Take me, Rijichou!

Akio: Is that a good idea?…

Reanna: Never mind about that! Let's get it on! (pulls on Akio's ponytail) Have I ever told you how kawaii that ponytail of yours is?

Akio: Where shall we…?  
Reanna: My dorm. Right now. Come on.

(We see everyone, with Utena at the front, watching with everything from mild amusement to horror, depending on the character)

Utena: We have to stop her!

(Fade to "To be continued" screen)

Preview of next episode:

(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku" We see Reanna with Akio, Miki browsing through a chemistry textbook, and Reanna all wet **(no, not like that you hentai :) )**_

V.O. Utena: I never expected Nanami and Kozue to do something like this to Reanna.

V.O. Touga: Hmm… Perhaps I should have seen this coming.

V.O. Anshi: What could make them hate her so much?

V.O. Miki: This could be bad… Demo, no matter what, we have to figure out a way to change her back to normal!

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Happy Egg."

Author's note: The first scene with me and Akio has definitely changed from the original. I can look back on the original scene and really laugh. It was hilarious. But I had better not go into that.

http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446


	5. Happy Egg

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Five: "Happy Egg"

Original version, "Miki's Shining Thing" written Nov. 21-22, 1999

Second version written Dec. 26-28

[Scene: The dance hall. _Grams: "Butou no Eros." We see Utena, Anshi and Miki in the foreground, with Touga, Kozue and Nanami behind them.]_

Utena: We have to stop them!

Miki: We can't let Akio-sama… well… you know… (blush)

(Touga walks by the three of them, up to Akio and Reanna)

Touga: Akio-sama, I can't let you do this.

Akio: And why would that be? She seems to be willing enough.

Reanna: Yeah, Touga. You'll get your turn soon enough.

Touga: (grabs Reanna's arm) Come on, Reanna. (Pulls her away from Akio)

Reanna: Akio-sama, I will come back to you. (Turns to Touga) Hey, where's Miki-kun? (giggles)

(Touga sweatdrops. NOTE: Throughout all of this, no one else really seems to notice what's going on)

(We see Utena, Anshi, Miki, Juri, Nanami and Kozue again. Miki and Utena are flipping through a chemistry textbook)

Miki: Well, as near as I can figure…

Utena: Kozue, Nanami, I'll ask you one more time… what did you do to that punch?

Kozue: (defiantly) I don't remember.

Utena: Kozue, I can't understand what could make you hate her so much.

Miki: (shuts the textbook) It's my fault.

(Touga comes back over with Reanna, who wears a big smile on her face)

Touga: I brought Reanna back. Have you figured it out yet?

(All shake their heads)

Touga: Damn.

Nanami: (trying to embrace Touga, but Reanna is already there) Forgive me, Oniisama! I just can't remember what we did to that punch!

Utena: I really don't believe the two of you!

Touga: (holding Reanna at arm's length) Don't worry, Tenjou-kun. We'll figure something out.

(A teacher walks by)

Teacher: Is there something wrong here? I heard yelling.

Juri: (ever calmly) Nanimo, sensei.

Teacher: Okay. Just checking. (Exit teacher)

Reanna: (smiling lasciviously) Miki, come here.

(All sweatdrop, Miki trips while "scootches" away from the general area)

(Enter Wakaba. She wears a fairly decent green dress)

Wakaba: Utena-sama! (glomps Utena)

Utena: Oh, hi, Wakaba.

Wakaba: (observes the unusual scene and gets off Utena's back) So what's going on here?

Utena: Kozue and Nanami turned Reanna into a playgirl by putting something in her punch. We're trying to figure out how to turn her back.

Wakaba: Hmm. Well, you know, I've always been good at chemistry. Why don't I try to work something out?

Juri: (raises an eyebrow) Anata?

Wakaba: Don't worry about it! I'll fix this!

Title: "Happy Egg"

[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin." Kagee Shoujo-tachi A and B appear]_

A-Ko: Kashira? Kashira?

B-Ko: Oh, dear girl, this is unexpected!

A-Ko: Don't worry, don't worry! (pats B-Ko on the shoulder)

B-Ko: (curiously) But, why not? Why not worry in a world where nothing is as it seems?

A-Ko: (laughs maniacally) In a world where nothing is as it seems, order does not exist!

B-Ko: Do you know why that is?

Both: (As they bob up and down) Do you know? Do you know? Do you know why that is?

(Fade out)

[Scene: The dance hall._ Grams: "Butou no Eros." Touga still holds Reanna at arms' length. Reanna still has that lascivious look on her face. Enter Wakaba, running. She holds a tiny test tube]_

Wakaba: I've done it! I've done it! (she stops running, panting)

Reanna: (with a kawaii curious look on her face) What's that?

Wakaba: (in a friendly tone) This will return you to normal, Reanna-sempai.

Reanna: (offended) And just what do you mean by that?

Wakaba: Hold her, Touga-sempai! (Touga does so)

Reanna: (Reanna looks startled until she settles in) Mmm… this is nice.

(We see the faces of other cast members as we hear Reanna coughing and spluttering. Kozue looks disappointed; Nanami looks amused. Other students begin noticing what's going on)

Utena: (noticing the growing crowd) Go away, minna! There's nothing to see here!

(Touga lets go of Reanna)

Miki: Reanna-sama? Are you okay?

Reanna: (coughs a little) Hai. I'm fine now… Arigato, Wakaba-kun.

Utena: (obviously impressed) Good job, Wakaba! You really managed to do it!

(Kozue and Nanami look genuinely disappointed)

(Suddenly, Reanna's eyes become larger and much more kawaii)

Reanna: Touga! Touga-sama!

(Reanna gets behind Touga and glomps him)

Touga: (not significantly affected, even when Reanna begins to glomp-huggle) Wakaba-kun?

Wakaba: Uh… oops.

(Touga has managed to pry Reanna off of him, but Reanna glomps onto Juri instead)

Utena: Uh… this could be a problem.

Reanna: (In a very Wakaba-like manner) Why?

Nanami: She's just like Wakaba! (does her annoying laugh)

Touga: Nanami!

Nanami: (embraces Touga; this time there's no Reanna in the way) Forgive me, Oniisama!

Touga: Wakaba-kun… can you fix it?

Wakaba: I'm… not sure… I don't know what went wrong.

Juri: Well, you'd better figure out how to fix it.

[Scene: An elevator. Caption: "The next day" _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas." The silhouettes of Miki, Reanna and Touga appear one by one._

Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell…

All: For the Revolution of the World!

(We see Touga sitting at a chair. Reanna is glomp-huggling Miki, who barely seems to be supporting her weight)

Reanna: Mikimikimikimikimikimikimiki…

Touga: (Reanna continues her chanting even as he says this) Reanna, perhaps you should get off Miki.

Reanna: (disappointed) Okay… (Reanna gets off, and the two sit down)

Miki: So I guess Wakaba hasn't been able to fix the glomping thing yet.

Touga: Not yet.

(Enter Juri)

Juri: (Holds up a test tube) Wakaba has finished the antidote. This should be fine.

Touga: But how do we…

Juri: (smiles slyly, points away) Reanna-sempai, look over there. Someone you haven't glomped yet.

Reanna: (very eagerly) Where? Where? Up here? Really?

(Touga pours the chemical into Reanna's drink and smiles)

Reanna: (looking back) Juri, you tease! There's no one there! (Tries to glomp Juri, but since she's already seated, Reanna just bounces off the back of her chair. Miki, Juri and Touga look at each other)

(Reanna takes a sip of her drink. Her eyes become less kawaii—they become their usual selves)

Touga: Reanna, are you back to normal now?

Reanna: (pause) Hai.

(All breathe sighs of relief)

Touga: Well, good. Anyway, it seems that we there has been a challenge to Tenjou Utena, the current duelist champion, and as it turns out, it's none of us.

(Everyone looks very surprised)

Reanna: Well, then, who is it?

(Eyecatch)

[Scene: The Rose Doors. Utena approaches them. A random drop of "cold!" water emerges from them to caress her Rose Seal ring. The columns of water shoot up and the mechanism opens the great stone doors. Utena climbs the stairs as _"Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku" plays. She finally reaches the top, huffing and puffing. We see the floating castle that hangs in the air above)_

Utena: I was never… even told… who had challenged me.

(Utena spots Anshi standing next to her challenger—Chu-Chu, fully clad in a duelist uniform and holding a tiny little sword)

Utena: Chu-Chu? You're my challenger?

Chu-Chu: (proudly) Chu. Chu, chu, chu!

(We hear the massive bells ringing, signaling the start of the duel. Anshi gives Utena a white rose and Chu-Chu a lavender one)

Anshi: Oh, rose of the noble castle… Power of Dios that sleeps within me… Heed your master and come forth!

(Utena bends Anshi back and draws the Sword of Dios from her chest and brandishes it)

Utena: Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!

(A Japanese techno rock song begins and Chu-Chu lunges at Utena)

Chu-Chu: Chu!

(Utena tries swinging the Sword, but obviously has trouble swinging at such a small target)

(Chu-Chu burrows into Utena's fuku. Utena dances around)

Utena: (laughs) Chu-Chu, get out of there!

Chu-Chu: Chu chu chu chu chuuuuu!

Utena: Chu-Chu!

(Chu-Chu emerges from Utena's left sleeve)

Chu-Chu: Chu!

(We see Touga watching through opera glasses)

(Chu-Chu is kind of "hacking" at Utena's rose)

Touga: Could it be that…?  
(We hear Utena gasp. Her rose falls to the ground. The bells ring, and the song ends.)

Utena: I… I…

Anshi: (Approaches Chu-Chu, with a smile) Congratulations, Chu-Chu. I am now your bride.

(Chu-Chu and Anshi walk off)

Utena: (confused) Well, I suppose that's only fitting.

(Fade to "To be continued…" screen)

Preview of next episode:

(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku." We see Anshi, Utena, Touga, Nanami, Juri, Chu-Chu, Miki and Akio sitting around the table. We also see Reanna on crutches, the Seitokai conversing, Reanna being slapped, and Akio helping her up)_

V.O. Reanna: I don't know what I'm going to do! First, I break my leg, then everybody's personalities have switched and I'm the one who has to fix things! Even worse, you won't believe who Miki exchanges his personality with!

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Ohtori is a Character Gallery!"

Author's note: In the original version, Kozue did add something to the punch, but it had an entirely different effect on me. I think this version is funnier. I read this again recently and realized that the part with Chu Chu in Utena's uniform reminds me of Ecchi Adventures! (READ IT HERE: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446)


	6. Ohtori is a Character Gallery

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Six: "Ohtori is a Character Gallery"

Written Dec. 5, 1999, with modifications made Dec. 28-29, 1999

**[Scene: Utena and Anshi's dining room. _Grams: "Gakuen no Lyric."_****Anshi, Juri, Utena, Nanami, Touga, Miki and Akio sit around the table eating curry]**

**Touga: Well, Utena, thank you for inviting us to dinner.**

**Miki: I can't think of when I've had better curry, Himemiya. It's a good thing you perfected your recipe. ****(He glances at Anshi knowingly and smiles)**

**Anshi: It's a shame Reanna couldn't make it… Why was it again?**

**Utena: Well, when I called her… she said she just wasn't feeling well. Maybe she'll be feeling better tomorrow.**

**Miki: Oh, I hope so. You don't think she's sick, do you?**

**Akio: Most likely, she is simply caught up in affairs of her own.**

**Juri: Affairs?**

**Akio: Personal affairs. I sometimes find myself in similar situations.**

**Utena: It was very good, Himemiya. Tasted… different. Is this a special recipe?**

**Anshi: Well, I did add a few things into this batch. I should have written down exactly what I did to make it taste so good.**

**Title: "Ohtori is a Character Gallery"**

**[Scene: An elevator. Grams:_ "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas."_**** The silhouettes of Juri, Miki, Touga and Reanna appear, one by one. Reanna is on crutches]**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. ****Smash the world's shell…**

**All: For the Revolution of the World!**

(We see everyone sitting at chairs. Reanna's crutches are leaning up against her chair. Everyone has a drink by them on the table)

Miki: Reanna-sempai, what happened? You don't come to school for two weeks, then you come back on crutches. Did you break your leg? 

Reanna: …It's okay. I just… had an accident. I've never broken anything before.

Touga: Anyway, I don't know how Chu-Chu got a Bara no Kokuin, but he is now the new duelist champion. I can't believe the Bara no Hanayome is engaged to that thing!

Juri: That really is no way to talk about the champion of the duels, Touga-sempai.

(Miki gives Reanna a lascivious look. Reanna looks puzzled. He squeezes Reanna's leg, causing her to "eep")

Reanna: Micky! What was that for?

Miki: (not at all like Miki) It was for you, my little Shining Thing.

(Reanna gasps. We only see Touga and Juri as Touga speaks)

Touga: Well, *anyway*, Micky-kun has challenged Chu-Chu recently. Reanna will be spotting the two of them.

Reanna: (offscreen) Micky! What's gotten into you?!

Miki: You have…

(Touga and Juri look on)

Touga: Reanna, I would think that by now you would be used to Micky-kun acting like this. You're acting *really weird*!

Reanna: Micky never acts like this! Touga, is something wrong? You're acting… kind of unusual.

Juri: Are you not feeling well, Reanna-sama?

Reanna: "Sama?"

Juri: Perhaps you should lay down.

Miki: I'll join you…

Reanna: Micky!

Touga: Micky-kun, lay off already! Anyway, Reanna, Micky-kun, the duel will be at two o'clock. The meeting is adjourned.

Reanna: Touga? Is… something wrong?

Touga: Of course there's something wrong! I just realized that I'm late for lunch with my wonderful little sister! (Touga gets up and runs offscreen)

Juri: (smiles pleasantly) Well, Touga-sama sure was in a hurry.

Reanna: Since when is Touga eager to have lunch with Nanami?

Miki: He's *always* had that "little sister" complex. I feel sorry for him. And for Nanami.

Reanna: (to herself) "Little sister" complex?

[Scene: The outdoors eating area. _Grams: "Panorama Ranman." Nanami sits at a table drinking something. She looks very calm. (Touga-like, in fact) Touga runs onscreen]_

Touga: I know I'm late! Forgive me, Little Sister!

Nanami: Hello, Touga.

Touga: (sits down) You really are the greatest, Little Sister.

Nanami: How did I get such an adoring Oniisama? (smiles slightly)

[Scene: The Rose Garden. _Grams: "Bara no Tameiki." Reanna walks by and decides to go in. She sees Juri watering the roses]_

Reanna: Hi, Juri… What are you doing here? Where's Anshi?

Juri: Well, she said she didn't feel like watering the roses, so I offered to do it for her. It really is beautiful in here, don't you think, Reanna-sama?

Reanna: Uh… hai. Well, I had better get going… I'm supposed to be the witness at Micky's duel.

Juri: All right. I'll see you later, then.

Reanna: Yeah… (Reanna exits the garden and is slapped suddenly by a classmate, so hard that she falls to the ground. She reaches for her crutches, but they are kicked away)

Classmate: What did you say to him? Why won't our Micky play the piano anymore? All he does now is flirt with older girls! And all Touga-sama does is hang around his little sister! We know it's your fault! Weird things have been happening ever since you got here!

Reanna: … … (thinking) Could I have been responsible for all this? (speaking) I didn't mean it!

(The girl looks like she's going to slap Reanna again)

Akio: (offscreen) You there! What are you doing?!

(Enter Akio. He's holding a stopwatch and a notebook)

Girls: Akio-sama!

Akio: I… don't want to see you hurting anyone again.

Girls: Of course not, Akio-sama! (They run off)

(Akio offers Reanna his hand. Reanna looks up at him fearfully)

Reanna: What do you want?

Akio: To help you up. Is… that okay with you?

Reanna: You… promise you won't try to… kiss me or… take my clothes off or anything?

Akio: (blushes!) I… I'm not sure I know what you mean.

Reanna: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Who do you think you are?

(Akio hands Reanna her crutches)

Akio: I… don't really know what you're talking about, but if I ever did anything to humiliate or hurt you in any way, I'm truly sorry. (clicks the stopwatch) I'll go now. (Begins to walk away)

Reanna: Akio, wait. (Akio turns)

Reanna: (as she gets up) Arigato. (looks at her watch) If you'll excuse me, there's… somewhere I have to go now. Bye. (leaves)

(Akio looks after her, confused. He clicks the stopwatch again [6:66])

[Scene: Next to the dueling arena. Reanna observes the start of the duel.]

(The dueling arena: Anshi stands to the side. Chu-Chu, holding a tiny Sword of Dios, stands facing Miki, who stands with his fencing sword. Chu-Chu's rose is lavender. The bells ring, a song begins, and the duel begins)

(Miki charges Chu-Chu and swings, but Chu-Chu dodges and swings. Miki parries, but with difficulty; it's obvious that he has trouble dealing with such a small target. Chu-Chu jumps up impossibly high and swings at Miki's rose, but is blocked)

(We now see Reanna watching the duel)

Reanna: (to herself) So, does the Sword of Dios adjust itself to whomever possesses it? Where did Chu-Chu learn how to swordfight well enough to beat Utena and be a match for Micky, anyway? And where did he get a Rose Seal ring?

(We see Miki swing his sword. Lavender rose petals fly everywhere. The bells ring once again. Miki is the new duelist champion. We see Reanna wearing a surprised expression)

Reanna: Micky-chan!

[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin." The Kagee Shoujo-tachi appear]_

A-Ko: Kashira! Kashira! Gozonji kashira!

B-Ko: Oh, dear girl, what's happening now?

A-Ko: Everything is changing! Everything is changing so quickly!

B-Ko: Yes, yes, but what of the girl? Can she change quickly enough?

A-Ko: Or will she be left behind?

B-Ko: Time will tell, and sooner than you think!

(Fade out)

(Eyecatch)

(That evening, at Reanna's dorm. She is talking on the phone)

Reanna: Hello, Akio? Hai, this is Reanna. I just called to ask you if anything unusual happen last night or this morning? You went where for dinner? Well who all was there? … Oh… Oh, no reason. Hai, you have a pleasant evening, too. Bye.

(Reanna hangs up with a thoughtful expression)

(The next morning. _Grams: "Jab Up Beauty."Anshi, Miki and Utena are walking to class. Utena is eating [more like devouring] a sandwich, and holds another in her other hand. Reanna comes onscreen, still on crutches)_

Reanna: Ohayou, guys. (looks straight at Anshi) Anshi, do you remember when you invited everyone to dinner the other night?

Anshi: Hai. That was the dinner you said you were too busy to come to.

Reanna: Hai, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but… listen… the curry you served… what did you put in it?

Anshi: Curry? I… honestly don't remember, Reanna-sempai.

(Reanna facefaults. Anshi gives her the infamous, patented "Ice Queen" stare. Reanna shivers)

Reanna: Well… is there any left over?

Utena: (chomps into her sandwich) If there is, it's mine!

Anshi: I think there was one bowl, but it's still at Utena's dorm. I thought you didn't like curry.

Reanna: Anshi, I know this will sound really dumb, but…

Anshi: Reanna-sempai, it's too late for you to worry about sounding dumb.

Reanna: (sweatdrops) Well, listen, could you invite me, and everybody you had over the other night, to dinner at Utena's dorm?

Utena: Sounds good to me!

Anshi: Baka…

Miki: Now, now, Anshi. That's not such a bad idea. I do enjoy your curry. Do you know what else I would enjoy?

Anshi: If you can get Miki to stop coming on to me, I'll do it.

Reanna: You'll do it? You really will?

Anshi: Do I have to invite my brother?

Reanna: … Yes. Akio has to be there.

Anshi: All right. I'll do it if it means you'll leave me alone.

Miki: Alone with me, you mean…

(Reanna sweatdrops)

Reanna: Oh-kay! Arigato, Anshi! (She goes off on her crutches)

Anshi: (As soon as Reanna is out of earshot) I wonder if all Americans that weird?

(Utena just shrugs and takes another bit of her sandwich)

(That night, we see the dining hall of Utena's dorm. All the same people sit around it)

(We now see the kitchen. Bowls of curry are laid out. Reanna enters)

Reanna: Anshi, Akio wants to speak with you.

Anshi: (sighs) What does he want? (Walks out)

(Reanna quickly goes to the fridge and finds the bowl of leftover curry sauce. Hastily, she puts a spoonful over each bowl, and puts it away, just as Anshi walks back in)

Reanna: Hi Anshi!

Anshi: (raises an eyebrow) Is… something wrong, Reanna-sempai?

Reanna: Nothing. Nothing at all. (Yawns) You know, I'd love to stay, but I am dead tired. I'm going home.

Anshi: You're the one who wanted me to do this whole damn thing again!

Reanna: Sorry, Anshi, but I really am tired. (exit Reanna)

(We see Reanna in her dorm. She's wearing pajamas.She gets into her bed, putting her crutches next to it. She looks around her room for a moment, then lies down. She sighs, loud and long)

(Fade to "To be continued" screen)

Preview of next episode:

(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku."We see Reanna crumpling a letter, Reanna talking on the phone, looking concerned, and Reanna and Miki dueling)_

V.O. Reanna: Christmas is coming. I'm really excited but I really don't want to duel with Miki on Christmas Eve.

V.O. Utena: Would you really refuse to duel?

V.O. Reanna: …I don't know …

V.O. Utena: Do you think you'll even be able to refuse?

V.O. Reanna: I really don't know. My first duel. I'm really scared.

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "The Christmas Storm!"

_Author's note: The scene where I ask Anshi to invite everyone to dinner is perhaps one of the weakest scenes in this entire series, but Miki's lines make it a little better, obviously. Note: In episode 8, "Curried High Trip," Utena and Anshi switched minds. In this story, everyone just switches personalities, not minds. I think this is far more interesting. I had a lot of fun with my scene with Akio in the garden. One of these days I'm going to draw a picture of Akio with a stopwatch, blushing._

Another thing… The only major change to this story was the ending. In the original episode 5, I never included the Kagee Shoujo. In the original episode 6, they plot revenge on me for not including them.

http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446


	7. The Christmas Storm

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Seven: "The Christmas Storm"

Written Dec. 8-13, 1999

**(Reanna wakes up. The phone rings. In it, Reanna hears a recording)**

**Recording: Due to the weather, we are recommending that all students stay within their dorm buildings today. Thank you and have a happy Christmas Eve.**

(As Reanna hears this recording, she looks out the window to see that it's snowing, and that snow is already piled high on the ground)

**(We see Reanna's hand start some Christmas carols on a CD player, then we see her hand turn the shower on. We see the outside door of the bathroom for a moment before the phone rings again)**

**Reanna: Hai! ****(Crash) Ow!**

(Reanna emerges from the bathroom wearing a towel. She runs to her bedroom and picks up the phone. She's gasping for breath)

**Reanna:**** (gasps) Hello?**

**Touga: Ohayou, Reanna-kun. Did I catch you at a bad time?**

**Reanna: Uh, no.**

**Touga: Good… have you received your letter from End of the World?**

**Reanna: End of the—Letter?**

**Touga: Check underneath your door. Oh, yes, and have a merry Christmas, Reanna.**

**Reanna: … … Hai, and you too.**

(Reanna hangs up the phone and leaves the room. As Touga had said, there's a small white envelope, sealed with a Rose Seal, under her door. She approaches it)

Title: "The Christmas Storm"

**Reanna:****(whispers to herself) End of the World… ****(She picks it up by one corner, like it's something gross)**

**(Reanna winces as she breaks the seal and opens the envelope in one quick motion)**

**(She opens the letter and begins reading)**

**Reanna:**** (reading) (_Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas"_****) To King Reanna-san: a duel for possession of Bara no Hanayome has been scheduled to take place today, December 24. Since no Duelist currently has a motivation to duel Kaoru Miki, the current champion, you are scheduled to challenge him. Kiryuu Touga will be spotting the both of you. I wish you luck. Sincerely, End of the World. ****(She says "End of the World" as if it were profanity)**

**(Reanna pauses for a moment, then crumples up the letter)**

**Reanna:****(aloud) Duel? Micky-chan? In this weather? On Christmas Eve?**

(Reanna throws the letter away and goes back into the bathroom)

**(We see her in the shower, thinking to herself)**

**Reanna:****(thinking) Who does he think he is? He can't force us to duel… can he? What was I thinking when I came here? Maybe of… This whole thing is like a dream… This isn't what I wanted.**

**(We see Reanna exit the bathroom in her duelist uniform)**

**Reanna:****If I don't plan on dueling Miki, then why am I wearing this thing? Because I like it…? ****(She looks down at the uniform) (She looks out the window) I can't duel in this weather. No way. It's freezing out there.**

(The phone rings. Reanna facefaults)

**Reanna: I'm gonna kill that phone. ****(answers it) Hello?**

**"Touga:" Reanna, I just saw Miki run by towards the arena forest. He… looked upset. Do you have any idea what could be troubling him?**

**Reanna: Huh? No…**

**"Touga:" Perhaps his sister might know. I'll call her.**

(Reanna hangs up the phone abruptly, puts on a coat and leaves her dorm)

**(Scene: The door to the dorm building. Reanna reaches it, a man who is standing there notices her)**

**Man: Miss, I'm afraid it's much too cold for anyone to be out there. Students are encouraged to stay inside today.**

**Reanna: That's why I'm going out.**

(Reanna leaves)

** **

**[Scene: A certain wall at a random sunset. The Kagee Shoujo appear]**

**A-Ko: Kashira, kashira! What of the woman?**

**B-Ko: Hai, and what of the man?**

(We see the two girls playing chess)

**A-Ko:****(moves a piece) In this game of chess, all they both are, are pawns!**

**B-Ko: Demo, who is wielding the innocent and unknowing pawns? ****(moves one of her own pieces)**

**A-Ko:****(moves a piece) She thinks she can change the rules of the game!**

**B-Ko: The rules?**

**A-Ko: But she doesn't understand at all!**

**Both: The rules! The rules of the game! Do you know what they are? ****(B-Ko moves her piece)**

**B-Ko: Checkmate!**

**A-Ko: Wait… I thought we were playing checkers!**

(Fade out)

** **

**[Scene: Outside. It's snowing and the wind is blowing hard. Reanna is running through the snow. The coat she wears has a hood, which is up)**

**(We also see two more sets of legs running. We don't see much of them, and what we do see, it's not for very long. We see Reanna as she reaches the Rose Doors)**

**Reanna:**** (looking around nervously) Miki? ****(She sees the handle. She slowly reaches out her hand and grasps it. A drop of water emerges from the Rose Seal on the door and touches her ring. The whole columns of water/elevator mechanism things begins. Reanna whirls around, gasps, and watches)**

**(Once it has ended, she takes a deep breath and steps through. She arrives at the foot of the staircase. She looks up, and looks around)**

**Reanna:**** (nervously calls) Micky?**

(Getting no answer, she begins to ascend, nervously singing "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku" to herself)

**(We see the top of the stairs. Reanna has finally made it up, extremely tired. She is singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" to herself in a hoarse, out of breath voice)**

**(We see someone else reach the Rose Doors)**

**(Reanna looks upward and sees the upside down castle. She also notices that it is not snowing in the dueling arena. Reanna sees "Miki" kneeling in the snow. She goes up to him)**

**Reanna: Micky? ****(She tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but it goes right through. Miki disappears) A mirage?**

**Miki:**** (from behind her) Reanna-sempai? You challenged me? ****(Miki is there with Anshi)**

**Reanna: Micky, what's wrong? I got a call from Touga saying that he saw you running here, looking really upset.**

**Miki: What?**

**Reanna: Touga… lied to me?**

**Miki: You didn't come here to duel?**

**Reanna: I was supposed to… see, there was this letter from End of the World… It says that I was supposed to duel with you today? But he can't make us duel… can he? I mean… it's Christmas Even and it's so cold here…**

**Miki: Well—**

**Reanna: He can't make us duel. We're supposed to challenge each other when we want to! Right? (looks terribly confused)**

**Miki: …Well…**

**Reanna: Could the letter have been a fake?**

**Miki: Uh… it could be.... There is something strange going on here.**

**Reanna:****(shivers) Let's get out of here.**

(Reanna begins to leave the arena)

**Anshi: You can't leave the arena. You must duel.**

**Miki: Anshi!**

(Miki, too, begins to leave, but with some hesitation)__

(The second Reanna and Miki leave the arena, a wind of purple and blue rose petals mixes with the snowy wind and blows them back. _Grams: "Shi no Butou")_

** **

**(We see Touga watching this with those weird opera glasses)**

**Touga:****(genuinely surprised) Trying to leave the arena without dueling? Are they mad?**

** **

(Reanna and Miki land back in the arena) (Roses materialize in their breast pockets)

Reanna: (still on the ground) What's going on here? (becomes mad) I don't care! I don't care! (she tries to take off her Rose Seal, but it won't budge)

(Anshi approaches her)

Anshi: You must duel.

Reanna: (fearing) Anshi? Anshi…

(Anshi kneels down and grabs Reanna, who gasps)

Reanna: Anshi! What are you doing?

Miki: Himemiya! (It's obvious what Anshi's about to do)

Reanna: Stoppit! Make her stop! Micky-chan!

(The hilt of Reanna's sword emerges from her own chest; Reanna screams) (Miki looks on, amazed. Anshi pulls the sword from Reanna's chest)

(As Anshi gets up and hands the sword to Reanna, Reanna wears an almost comical expression of fright and amazement)

Touga: What the hell was that?!

(Eyecatch)

Miki: I don't think that letter was fake, Reanna-sempai.

Reanna: I think you're right… we'll have to duel. (stands up)

Anshi: (does shining orb thing) O' rose of the noble castle… power of Dios that sleeps within me… heed your master and come forth! [sorry about the dubbed version…]

(Miki bends Anshi back and draws the Sword of Dios from her chest and brandishes it)

Miki: … the power to bring the world revolution!

Reanna: Okay. Let's go.

(There is a pause. Finally, the beginning of a Japanese techno-rock song signals the start of the duel. At first, the two just kind of swing at each other's roses and dodge each other. After a while, they really seem to be dueling each other for real. Every once in a while, Reanna looks back up at the floating castle)

Miki: You should pay attention, Reanna-sempai.

Reanna: Hai!

(Suddenly, Reanna freezes in a sword-raised position. It's obvious that this position is not her doing; something is making her do it)

Reanna: Micky-chan… tasukete…

Miki: Reanna-sempai? (Miki sees her hand and wrist glowing) Is it the ring?

(Reanna yells as she brings the sword down. We see Reanna's face and blue rose petals floating through the air. Reanna gasps)

Reanna: I… I… Micky… (drops her sword)

(Miki seems just as surprised. The Sword of Dios disappears from his hand)

(The bells never ring to signal the end of the duel)

(Anshi approaches Reanna)

Anshi: Congratulations, Reanna-sama. You are now the Champion of the Duels, and I am now engaged to you.

Reanna: Micky, I— … … huh?

(The wind blows cold, drawing a shiver from all)

Miki: (smiles slightly) It's… okay. I… never cared much for this kind of competition, anyway… congratulations, Reanna-sempai.

Reanna: … Arigato. Come on, it's cold out here. Let's just leave…

(Exit all, fade out)

(Reanna and Anshi reach Reanna's dorm building)

Anshi: I would like to go back to get my things from Miki's dorm, Reanna-sama.

Reanna: (wide-eyed) "Sama?"… Anshi, it's cold out. We've all been outside enough today. (Sneezes)

Anshi: Hai, Reanna-sama.

(We see them enter Reanna's dorm. Reanna checks first, then flops down in her chair)

Reanna: So… how'd you pull my sword out of my chest, anyway?

Anshi: I really don't know. I just knew that I had to do it in order for the duel to take place, so I… I just did it. I really can't describe it.

Reanna: Another mystery. (sneezes, wipes her nose) I hope Micky's all right. I know he's… well… hey, Chu-Chu's still at Micky's with your things, ne?

Anshi: Hai, Reanna-sama. (gets up) Why don't I—

Reanna: Iie, Anshi. Don't trouble yourself with that. I'll go get your things. (gets up)

Anshi: Demo, Reanna-sama…

Reanna: (puts on her coat, smiles at her) Shimpai shi nai de, Anshi. I won't be long.

(Reanna leaves Anshi, who smiles gently after her)

(Fade to "To be continued…" screen)

(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku." We see Reanna talking with Kozue, the both of them running through the snow, Utena talking angrily to Touga, and Reanna arguing with Kozue)_

V.O. Utena: So, Reanna, you're really the Champion of the Duels now?

V.O. Reanna: Yeah, but I'm really nervous. And I just can't seem to get along with Kozue-kun.

V.O. Utena: You mean Micky's twin sister?

V.O. Reanna: Hai. She really seems to hate me. But I'm going to try to get along with her. I'm really going to try.

V.O. Utena: Just talk to her. Maybe it'll all work out.

V.O. Reanna: Maybe.

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "The Christmas Rose!"

Author's notes: Obviously, this episode was a major challenge for me because of all of the strange things that happen when Miki and I try to leave the arena. Would that really happen? Would End of the World make one duelist fight another like that? We already know that Anshi has the ability to pull a sword from the Champion of the Duels, but what about the challenger? I had to do a lot of things like that in this story. There's something called "suspension of belief." Please use it, and PLEASE don't email me with criticisms involving the plot of this episode; this whole series is entirely hypothetical.

Also, "Shimpai shi nai de" means "don't worry."

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446



	8. The Christmas Rose

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Eight: "The Christmas Rose" (originally "The Midsummer Rose")

Written Dec.13-14, 1999

(We see a door- Miki and Kozue's door. A hand- Reanna's hand- knocks on it. The door opens. Kozue stands behind it)

**Kozue: Oniisama? ****(her smile fades) Oh, it's you. ****(We see Reanna)**

**Reanna: Hi, Kozue. How are you?**

**Kozue: I could be better. So, what are you doing here?**

**Reanna: I came by to pick up Himemiya Anshi's things.**

**Kozue: Anshi-sempai is changing dorms ****again?**

**Reanna:**** (thinking) Damn! That's right, she doesn't know about the duels. ****(speaking) Yes. She'll be staying with me now. ****(sneezes) How's Micky doing?**

**Kozue: … He's not here. He left a couple of hours ago with Anshi and hasn't come back since.**

**Reanna: What?**

**Kozue: Didn't you hear me? … You know where he is, don't you?**

**Reanna: I thought he came back here!**

**Kozue: I knew it! He was with ****you the whole time! What the hell were you—**

**Reanna: Kozue, get a grip. We need to go out and find Micky! He might still be outside!**

**Kozue:**** (pauses, goes into her room) I'll find him myself! Why don't you just clear Anshi's stuff out of here? It's the least you can do. That little animal is getting on my nerves!**

**Chu-Chu:****(voice) Chu-Chu!**

**Kozue:**** (at the door with her coat on) Excuse me.**

**Reanna: I'm coming with you. I care about your brother as much as you do.**

(Kozue looks mad. She looks like she wants to slap Reanna, but she doesn't; after a moment, she lets her hand down)

**Kozue: Come on, then, let's go.**

(Kozue walks rapidly down the hall, and after looking after her for a moment, Reanna follows after her)

Title: "The Christmas Rose"

** **

**(We see Touga speaking on the phone at the Kiryuu mansion)**

**Touga: Mm-hmm. Yes, they did. Reanna did. No, I don't know what she was thinking. Yes, Reanna won. To tell the truth, I wasn't even expecting her to show up. She has yet to learn the true significance of the duels. Yes, and Merry Christmas to you, too. ****(Touga hangs up)**

**Nanami:**** (offscreen) Oniisama!**

(Touga looks behind him)

**Nanami: We're decorating the tree now! Come on, Oniisama!**

(Doorbell rings)

**(Touga gets up to answer the door)**

**(Touga opens the door. It's Utena, looking slightly angry about something)**

** **

(We see Reanna and Kozue running through the snow. It's snowing and the wind is blowing hard)

**Kozue: Micky! Oniisama!**

**Reanna: Micky-chan!**

**Kozue: Where ****is he? Reanna, why don't you just go inside. I'll look for him.**

**Reanna: We'll be more likely to find him if we're both out here looking. Besides, I feel like I have to be out here looking for him. He's my friend.**

**Kozue: Of course. People are always leaving their friends out in the snow.**

**Reanna:****(stops running) Now hold on just a minute! ****(Reanna's genuinely offended) I did ****not! I thought he went home!**

**Kozue:****(stops) What the hell were you doing out here, anyway?**

**Reanna: Seitokai stuff.**

**Kozue: Out here in the snow?**

(Reanna pauses, then continues walking. Kozue scowls, then follows her)

**Reanna: Micky-chan!**

**Kozue: Oniisama!**

(They both see a bit of blue, far off. As if on cue, they run over. Miki is lying, unconscious, in the snow)

(Kozue kneels down)

**Kozue: Micky! Micky, wake up! ****(she shakes him)**

(Reanna kneels down and touches his cheek)

**Reanna: … He's freezing!**

**Kozue: He needs mouth to mouth! ****(bends over)**

**(Reanna shoves her away)**

**Reanna: He does not! He needs to get warm.**

**Kozue: I can do that, too.**

**Reanna: I mean we need to get him inside! ****(looks around, sees a door into the school) Do they lock the doors to the school on holidays?**

**Kozue: That door should be open…**

**Reanna: Micky! Micky-chan!**

(Finally, Miki's eyes open)

**Kozue and Reanna:**** (both very happy) Micky!**

**Reanna: Come on, Micky, let's get into the school. You're practically frozen. Can you get up?**

**Miki:**** (sits up) I'm… sorry I've caused the two of you so much trouble. I was just…**

**Reanna: Micky, stop blaming yourself. Let's go inside. ****(stands up)**

**(Kozue helps Miki up, and they walk toward the school)**

** **

(Utena stands at the door to Kiryuu mansion)

**Touga: Tenjou Utena. This is a surprise. Please, come in.**

(Utena does so)

**Utena: I want to talk to you about something. I got a call from Anshi. She said Reanna never wanted to duel, but you tricked her into going to the arena.**

**Touga: I don't understand.**

(Enter Nanami)

**Nanami: What's she doing here, Oniisama?**

**Touga: We're just cleaning up a misunderstanding, Nanami. ****(Turns to Utena) Utena, I only talked to Reanna this morning to tell her that I had received a letter from End of the World.**

**Utena: Oh, really?**

**Touga:**** (genuinely concerned) Would I lie?**

**Utena: Apparently, so.**

**Touga:**** (thinks a moment) So where is Reanna now?**

**Utena:**** (still suspecting Touga) She went to get Anshi's things from Micky's dorm over an hour ago and still hasn't returned to her room. Anshi tried calling there, but only Chu-Chu was there.**

**Nanami:**** (quietly) What's going on, here?**

**Touga: So, what do you propose we do?**

**Utena: Well, apparently, Reanna isn't at Micky's and neither are Micky or Kozue.**

**Nanami:**** (a little louder) What's going on here?**

**Touga: They wouldn't be outside in this weather, would they?**

**Utena: I don't know, but…**

**Touga: You're worried about them?**

**Utena: Of course.**

**Nanami:****(yells) WHAT'S GOING ON, HERE?**

**Touga:****(turns) Nanami! ****(turns to Utena) I think we should check Kaoru's dorm. Then Reanna's dorm. If they're not there, we go look for them. I'll call Juri. Maybe she knows something.**

** **

[Scene: The school. We see Miki for a moment, from the chest up, showering in the gym shower. Then we see Reanna and Kozue, sitting in the gym, leaning against the wall. Kozue gets up)

**Kozue: I'm gonna go check on him.**

**Reanna:**** (grabs her wrist) (nonchalantly) No, you're not.**

(Kozue sits back down)

**Reanna: I feel sorry for Micky. I don't know ****how he puts up with you.**

**Kozue:**** (turns) What do you mean by that?**

**Reanna: You really do give sisterly love a whole new meaning. You should back off of Micky and me. We're just friends!**

**Kozue: Ha! You're six grades ahead of him and you're in love with him! Aren't you? You're in love with my Oniisama!**

**Reanna:**** (fidgeting with the cord on her fuku) Don't be ridiculous. I just want to be his friend. It's better than being in love with my own brother.**

**Kozue: At least I'm not a slut like you are!**

**Reanna:**** (struck, then calms down) A slut! Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, then I don't know what is. ****(stands, walks away)**

**Kozue:****Go back to America!**

**Reanna: … And a Merry Christmas to you, too! ****(door slams)**

** **

**(Eyecatch)**

** **

**(We see a hand –Touga's hand- knock on a door –Reanna's door. Anshi answers it)**

**Anshi: Hello? Oh!**

(We see Touga, Nanami, Juri, Utena and Chu-Chu on the other side of the door)

** **

**(A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin."_**** C-Ko appears wearing a Santa hat)**

**C-Ko: Kashira? A quarrel, a quarrel… each have doubts but they continue to quarrel.**

(C-Ko mimes being a boxer)

**C-Ko: It's not as two-sided as you think! They also quarrel with themselves!**

(C-Ko punches herself out)

**C-Ko: But how can you win an argument with yourself?**

(Fade out)

**Utena: Stop quarreling?**

(Reanna sits outside the gym, leaning against the wall. She sighs and looks at a clock. It's 4:00)

**(We hear a boy's scream from inside the gym)**

**Miki: Kozue!**

(We hear Kozue giggling. Reanna moans and rests her face in her hands. She gets up and is about to go into the gym when the door is opened from the inside and Miki runs out, hair still wet, half-clad in his fuku. He's working on buttoning his jacket)

**Reanna: I'll maim her if you want. ****(doesn't look up)**

(enter Kozue)

**Kozue: What's wrong, Micky? I thought I needed a shower, so I thought I'd join you.**

**Reanna: Kozue! Did you even ****consider what I said during our talk?**

**Kozue: Talk? Did we have a talk? I don't remember having a talk.**

**Reanna:**** (genuinely angry)****You are—rrgh!**

**Kozue: Consider the feelings mutual!**

(We see a wider shot of Kozue and Reanna. Miki is gone. Reanna looks around, sighs)

**Reanna: Kozue, I don't want to fight with you. Let's stop this and try to get along.**

(Kozue is silent for a moment)

**Kozue: We have a lot of reasons to be mad at each other. Like—**

**Reanna:****(laughs. It's obvious she's trying to be friends) The list is long. Better to not recite the whole thing.**

**Kozue: Longer than you know.**

**Reanna:****This is turning out to be quite a Christmas, ne?**

**Kozue: Mm-hmm.**

**Reanna: I didn't know it ever snows like this in Japan.**

**Kozue: Usually it doesn't.**

**Reanna: Hey, if all of you people were born here, then how come you don't look Japanese?**

**Kozue: What do you mean by that?**

**Reanna: Nothing. You know, this reminds me of how winter gets sometimes in Wisconsin, where I came from.**

**Kozue:****(smiles) I thought it was always cold there.**

**Reanna:**** (laughs) Not always! It gets pretty hot in the summer there. I remember this one summer where it was so hot, we…**

(Reanna's voice fades out as the picture fades to the "To be continued…" screen)

** **

**(_Grams: "Jitai Yokoku."_****We see Utena (et. all) walking around outside, Miki and Kozue hugging warmly, Reanna talking to Juri, and everyone sitting around the library)**

**V.O. Utena: This has been a really weird Christmas, huh?**

**V.O. Reanna: Hai, and it's not over yet. But you know what?**

**V.O. Utena: What's that?**

**V.O. Reanna: Kozue and I are finally starting to get along.**

**V.O. Utena: Maybe this will work out okay after all.**

**V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Christmas Love!"**

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446



	9. Christmas Love

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Nine: "Christmas Love"

Written Dec.14-20, 1999

(We see Touga, Utena, Nanami, Anshi, and Juri out in the snow with heavy coats on. Chu-Chu sits on Anshi's shoulder)

**Touga: Reanna! Kozue!**

**Juri: Micky!**

**Nanami: Kozue!**

**Utena: Micky! Reanna!**

**Anshi: Reanna-sama!**

**Chu-Chu: Chu!**

(Anshi looks at Chu-Chu, who's a little like a mouse-monkey icicle)

**Anshi: Chu-Chu, you're freezing! ****(opens her coat a little, Chu-Chu goes into her coat)**

**Utena:**** (To Anshi) I'm really worried about them.**

**Anshi: Hai, the weather out here is terrible.**

**Utena: No, I mean Kozue, Reanna and Miki being in the same place. When we do find them, I get the feeling that it won't be pretty.**

(We see everyone walking around one more time)

** Title: "Christmas Love"**

**(Fade into the music room. Miki sits, playing _"Hikari Sasu Niwa."_**** After a moment, Kozue appears at the door. She looks concerned. Miki does not notice her. Kozue approaches the piano. As she reaches it, Miki notices her. Miki continues uncertainly. [Kozue close up] Kozue gets a tiny smile, then sits down by Miki and begins accompanying him. It's shaky at first, but gets better)**

**(Reanna appears at the door. She smiles gently at the sight)**

**(The keep playing until the song ends. Miki slowly turns to Kozue, and smiles happily. A tear falls from his eye. _Grams: "Hikari Sasu Niwa: Illusion"_****)**

**Miki: My Shining Thing…**

(Miki embraces Kozue warmly. After a moment, Kozue returns the embrace)

Miki: I've found it…

(Close up of Reanna wearing a content smile)

Juri: There you are.

(Reanna whirls around)

Reanna: Juri-san. What are you doing here?

Juri: Looking for you. (looks past Reanna) Did I miss something here?

Reanna: A Christmas miracle.

(Juri frowns at first, then the frown fades, very gradually)

(Juri turns to the hall)

Juri: (yells) I've found them! They're here, in the music room, all three of them!

(One by one, everyone files into the room: Anshi with Chu-Chu, Utena and Touga with Nanami)

Anshi: (approaches Reanna) Reanna-sama, we were all very worried about all of you. I am glad that you're safe.

(Reanna smiles at her)

Miki: Here we are, all in one place.

Kozue: This is nice.

(Everything goes black as the power goes out. We see the whites of everybody's eyes)

Touga: Damn.

Nanami: Woo! Woo! (eerily) I am the ghost of Kurisumasu Past!

Touga: Nanami! (eyes turn)

Kozue: (laughs) Woo! And I am the ghost of Kurisumasu Present!

(We hear Reanna, Miki, Anshi, and Utena laughing)

Reanna: Whoooo! And I am the ghost of Kurisumasu Future!

(Even more laughing)

Juri: This is all amusing (eyes narrow) but I think we should find a flashlight or a candle or something.

Nanami: Oniisama, (turns to Touga) there's a fireplace in the library.

(Eyes turn to look at Nanami)

(A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin." C-Ko appears wearing her Santa hat. She sits looking through a book- a photo album)_

C-Ko: (pointing to the book) Oh, I remember this day! I remember that! And that time! That time I will never forget! (C-Ko hugs the album) Oh, I love photo albums! They are so full of countless memories! (Puts the book down) Like this one! What a day that was! Oh but what is on the next page? I want to know what is on that next page! I long to know! Oh, what shall I do?

Utena: Turn the page?

[Scene: The library. There is a fire in the fireplace. Touga is sitting in a nice armchair, and Nanami leans on its back. Juri also is sitting in a nice chair. Anshi, Chu-Chu and Utena sit on the floor. Nearby sit Kozue, Reanna and Miki)

Juri: The best Christmas I ever had? I guess, eight years ago. It hadn't snowed all winter and I felt disappointed on Christmas Eve that we wouldn't have snow on Christmas. Then I woke up on Christmas morning and there was snow everywhere, and it reflected light from the sun. It was really pretty. (This draws smiles from many of the students sitting there)

Miki: Hmm. (Turns to Reanna) What about you, Reanna-sempai?

Reanna: (smiles) Well, I hope it turns out to be this one. But if I have to pick one that's already happened, then I guess it would have to be this one. One Christmas, my little sister and I took our little brother into the bedroom while my family set up the presents and rang jingle bells to convince him that Santa had come. That was a lot of fun.

Utena: That's cool. (laughs)

Anshi: That sounds like fun.

Reanna: Micky? What about you?

Miki: I remember one Christmas in particular… it was especially cold that winter. Maybe even colder than this one. Our whole family never got along very well, but on that night, everyone seemed to forget their arguments and differences.

Kozue: And we played Christmas carols together on the piano. It was a long time ago. I'm surprised that I remember it so well.

(The lights turn on)

Utena: Hey, the power's back.

Anshi: Oh, that's good.

(Eyecatch)

Reanna: This is such a nice library.

Miki: You should see the archives at Nemuro Memorial Hall.

Reanna: Hmm… say I wonder how many books are in this library.

Touga: (chuckles slightly) I remember this one time, when I was ten, the whole family was at the mansion for Christmas. My mother had the idea to have Nanami and I sing Christmas carols. I was terrible, but everyone seemed to enjoy it anyway.

Nanami: (laughs) I think I remember that.

Anshi: (gets up) Would anyone like some tea? Now that the power's come back on, I can go over to the kitchen and make some.

(Kozue looks at Miki and smiles)

Kozue: (stands up) Let me help you. (Exit Kozue and Anshi)

Miki: (to Reanna) What did you say to her?

(Reanna sneezes. Many laugh)

Juri: So Reanna-sempai, I understand that you're the duelist champion now.

Reanna: …Hai.

Touga: How do you feel?

Reanna: (awkwardly) … Strange. I don't know if I can handle it. I'm not sure I know how to act, or what to say…

Touga: I hope you don't ever do what you did earlier today ever again.

Nanami: What do you mean, Oniisama?

Touga: Reanna tried to leave the arena without dueling.

Reanna: I was scared, I guess. The whole thing seemed… it kind of scares me. It was my first duel. I'll be more confident next time.

(Juri smiles)

Juri: That's good. But I wonder… you had no motive to challenge Micky, and you weren't next on the schedule of duelists. Why would End of the World force you to duel then?

Reanna: I don't trust him… but this is a depressing conversation. Can't we talk about something nicer? I really don't want to talk about End of the World on such a nice night. (Reanna's face brightens) Do you now that my friend Ashilee Warwick is going to be coming here for the second semester?

Utena: That's cool. How old is she?

Reanna: She's a high school freshman. Back in America, she used to be on a fencing team. She taught me the little fencing I know. She's really good.

(Looks at Miki for emphasis)

(Enter Kozue and Anshi with tea)

Anshi: (very pleasantly) Tea's on! (The two walk around, serving tea)

(Reanna takes a cup carefully)

Kozue: It's hot, careful!

Utena: Mm. Arigato, Himemiya.

Miki: Hey, Kozue, Reanna's friend from America's coming over for the second semester. What was her name?

Reanna: Ashilee.

Kozue: That should be interesting.

Anshi: I can't wait to meet her.

(Lights go off)

Miki: The power's off again!

(We see Nanami running back over to them)

Nanami: That was me! I thought it would be nicer with the lights off.

Touga: (looks around) Hmm. This is kind of nice.

Juri: What time is it?

Reanna: (watch) 9:00

Miki: (stopwatch) 9:00

(Reanna and Miki say the above lines in unison)

(This makes some laugh)

(pause)

Juri: Do you think we should be going back to our dorms?

Reanna: (sips her tea) No way. Too cold.

Kozue: I'm not going out there.

(As if to emphasize this, Miki sneezes)

Reanna: Can't believe I've been going here for as long as I have.

Touga: Have you enjoyed it?

Reanna: It's been… unforgettable. Enjoy? Yes, I've enjoyed it so far. (laughs) I guess Ohtori is nothing like my old school.

Utena: I can imagine. (sips tea)

Reanna: Completely different. I've had to start doing things I've never done before- staying in a dorm, wearing a school uniform, hanging out with fellow students in the library on Christmas Eve… but this is fun.

(Reanna notices that Miki has fallen asleep, and is leaning against a chair and snoring softly. Reanna laughs silently)

Reanna: Kawaii.

(Nanami has also fallen asleep on the arm of Touga's chair)

Nanami: (in her sleep) Oniisama… (smiles deeply. Touga smiles)

(Reanna yawns)

Reanna: (quietly) What a day… (looks at her ring)

(Fade out to "To be continued…" screen)

(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku." We see Ashilee glomping Reanna, Ashilee crashing a Seitokai meeting, Ashilee with the familiar study group, and Reanna dueling with Juri)_

V.O. Reanna: Well, Ashilee will soon be arriving at Ohtori.

V.O. Utena: I bet you're really excited.

V.O. Reanna: You bet. It'll be great having my best friend here. But you know, Juri wants to duel with me.

V.O. Utena: I have confidence in you, Reanna.

V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Reanna's Miracle!"

Author's note: It's very unlikely that many of the events in this episode could ever occur, especially Kozue's behavior. This is more of a "wouldn't it be nice if" episode. Don't lecture me on OOC-ness. I don't need it.

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446



	10. Reanna's Miracle

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Ten: "Reanna's Miracle"

Written Dec.20-30, 1999

**[Reanna is walking to class with Anshi. Both wear coats. _Grams: "Scarlet no Gakuen."_****]**

**Ashilee: Rena! Rena-sempai! Surprise!**

(Reanna is glomped from behind by Ashilee, wearing a girls' uniform and coat. Ashilee begins glomp-huggling her)

**Ashilee: I'm here, Rena-sempai, I'm here! And who's your friend here? Have you made a lot of friends here at Ohtori?******

**Reanna:**** (laughs) Hai! Glad you could make it, Ashilee!**

(Ashilee gets off Reanna)

**Reanna: Anshi, this is my friend, Ashilee Warwick. Ashilee, this is Himemiya Anshi.**

**Anshi: Pleased to meet you.**

**Ashilee: Ohayou, Anshi! Reanna-sempai told me about you in her letters. You seem really cool! ****(smiles perkily)**

**(Anshi just smiles)**

**Ashilee: You have a really cool uniform, Rena-sempai! I wish I had one like it! So you're really on the Seitokai?**

**Reanna: Hai. ****(looks at her watch) We'd better go, or we'll be late for class! ****(begins to walk off) I'll see you later, Anshi! Ja ne, Ashilee-chan!**

(They all go their separate ways)

Title: "Reanna's Miracle"

** **

**(A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin." _****C-Ko appears)**

**C-Ko: Ah, the great outdoors! There's nothing more refreshing than a hike in the woods!**

(Black dots, bugs, begin to swarm around her)

**C-Ko: Oh, but these bugs are annoying! But I won't let them ruin my walk!**

**C-Ko: Ow, ow! These bugs sting! I'll never see the great outdoors the same way again! It was so much better when I was safe, inside!**

**Utena: So go inside.**

(Fade out)

** **

**[Scene: An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas."_**** One by one, the silhouettes of Miki, Juri, Reanna and Touga appear]**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. ****Smash the world's shell…**

**All: For the revolution of the world!**

(We see everyone sitting at chairs. They all hold a hand of cards, and on the table are four mugs of hot chocolate)

**Touga: Nearly two weeks ago, as you all know, Reanna took possession of the Rose Bride by defeating Micky-kun. She is now the current Champion of the Duels. And, it appears that no one currently has a motive to challenge her.**

(Reanna seems about to say something, but is glomped from behind by Ashilee. She falls backwards in her chair)

**Ashilee: Hi, Rena-sempai! So, this is what you do at Seitokai meetings, drink hot cocoa and play cards?**

(Reanna SWEATDROPS, blushes)

**Reanna:**** (whispers) Ashilee-chan, what are you doing here?**

**Ashilee: I followed you!**

**Juri:**** (calmly, as always) Miss King, who is this and why is she here?**

(All eyes on Reanna)

**Reanna: Uh, this is high school freshman Ashilee Warwick, and she was just ****leaving.**

**Ashilee:**** (glomp-huggles Reanna) Why?**

**Reanna: This is a private meeting. You're not supposed to be here…**

**Ashilee: What's this about dueling? Do you know how to fence now?**

**Reanna:**** (rights her chair) Kendo.**

(As they speak, the other Seitokai members are just kind of watching)

**Ashilee: Who're you going to fight? Huh? I hope you win, Rena-sempai! ****(huggles harder)**

**Touga: Rena?**

**Reanna:**** (smiles weakly) It's a nickname.**

**Juri: Reanna-sempai, you are not allowed to bring guests to Student Council meetings.**

**Reanna: I didn't invite her! She followed me!**

**Touga: Either way, I have no choice but to adjourn this meeting.**

**Ashilee: Just because I showed up? That's silly!**

**Reanna:****(In a close up, thinks) Oh, Kami-sama…**

(Reanna walks with Ashilee afterwards)

**Reanna: Ashilee-chan. Seitokai meetings are very, very private.**

**Ashilee: Hai.**

**Reanna: And me being a member of the Seitokai is a privilege… I think.**

**Ashilee: But, I want to be with you, Rena.**

**Reanna:****(looks her in the eye) And I want to be with you. But not at Seitokai meetings. Ne?**

**Ashilee: Hai. ****(She's happy again!)**

(Enter Juri)

**Juri: Good afternoon, Reanna-sempai.**

**Reanna: Hi, Juri.**

(Juri hands Reanna a purple rose)

**Juri: Tomorrow afternoon, after school.**

**Ashilee: What a pretty rose! I've never seen a purple rose before!**

(Juri glares at Ashilee)

**Reanna: Hai. I'll be there. ****(She appears nervous)**

**Ashilee: Rena-sempai. What's going on? ****(As Juri walks off)**

**Reanna: Juri and I are going to have a little duel tomorrow after school.**

**Ashilee: Silly Rena-sempai! You do kendo and she fences!**

**Reanna: Well, that's okay. ****(They resume their walking)**

**Ashilee: I hear Juri's a really good fencer.**

**Reanna: She is, hai.**

**Ashilee: I bet I could beat her! I want to duel with Juri!**

**Reanna: Well, then, talk to her. Say, Ashilee-kun, would you like to come to our study group tonight? You can get to know more of the students.**

**Ashilee: Can I really?**

**Reanna: Of course. I'm sure Utena wouldn't mind.**

**Ashilee: Yaaay! Rena-sempai! ****(Glomp hugs Reanna. Reanna smiles)**

** **

(Utena's sitting room. Utena, Miki and Nanami are there. There is a knock at the door)

**Miki:****I'll get it.**

**(We see Miki opening the door. _Grams: "Gakuen no Lyric."_**** It's Reanna, Anshi and Ashilee)**

**Reanna: Good evening, Micky! ****(looks past him) Hi, Utena! Hi, Nanami. I brought Ashilee!**

(Reanna, Anshi and Ashilee enter)

**Reanna: Ashilee-chan, these are Tenjou Utena, Kiryuu Nanami and Kaoru Miki.**

**Utena: Good to meet you, Ashilee.**

**Nanami: Hi!**

**Miki: Pleased to meet you, Ashilee-sempai.**

(Reanna, Ashilee and Anshi sit down)

**Reanna:**** (opens her book) Anshi, I'll be dueling with Juri tomorrow.**

**Anshi: Hai, Reanna-sama.**

**Miki: I wish you luck, Reanna-sempai.**

**Reanna:**** (happy) Thanks, Micky!**

**Nanami: So, Ashilee-sempai, what grade are you in?**

**Ashilee: Ninth! This school is really nice!**

**Nanami:**** (proudly) It is a very exclusive school.**

**Reanna: It's nothing like my old school. But it was a good school. Nowhere near as big as this one, but it's really great.**

**Utena: And the both of you went to that school?**

**Ashilee: Yup! And now we're going here! Together!**

(Reanna smiles)

** (Eyecatch)**

** (Reanna stands at the entrance to the Rose Doors. The doors swing open as the columns of water/elevator mechanism thing begins)**

**Reanna: Here we go…**

**(Reanna begins to climb the stairs to _"Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku."_****)**

**(Reanna reaches the top. She glances up at the floating castle)**

**(She sees Anshi and Juri there)**

**Juri: Are you ready, Reanna-sempai?**

**Reanna: …Hai. I'm ready. ****(Smiles at Anshi)**

**(Anshi approaches Reanna)**

**Anshi:**** (while doing the shining orb-thing) Oh, rose of the noble castle… power of Dios that sleeps within me… heed your master and come forth!**

**(_Grams: "Dios e no Inori."_****Reanna bends Anshi backwards and draws the Sword of Dios from her chest and brandishes it)**

**Reanna: …the power to bring the world revolution!**

(The big bells ring, and a Japanese techno-rock song begins. Juri charges. Reanna dodges and swings her sword.Juri lunges but Reanna dodges. Reanna swings at her, but Juri parries and attacks again. Reanna dodges, but falls to the ground)

**Juri: I hope you enjoyed your short reign as champion, Reanna-sempai.**

(Juri is about to cut off Reanna's rose, but she blocks the blow and gets up, if rather shakily and unsteadily)

(This time, it's Reanna who lunges. But it's sloppy and Juri dodges easily)

**Reanna:**** (softly) She's really good… I've got to beat her…**

(dodges, swings)

**Reanna: Just this one time…**

(Juri swings, comes very close. Reanna swings)

**Reanna: Just this one time!**

(Orange rose petals fly through the air)

**Juri:**** (wide-eyed) No…**

**Reanna:**** (equally surprised) I… I did it.**

**Touga: (from his vantage point) Despite my teachings, her will replaces the need for skill… ****for now. So, Reanna remains the Champion of the Duels.**

(Reanna comes down from the stairs with Anshi. She looks really exhausted)

**Anshi: Duels can be really tiring, ne?**

**Reanna: I guess it's partly that. But mostly… it's those darn stairs. I don't know who built that staircase or what they were thinking…**

**Anshi: Hai, Reanna-sama.**

(Reanna and Anshi continue to walk)

**(Fade to "To be continued…" screen)**

** **

**(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku."_**** We see Reanna, Anshi and Ashilee sitting around Reanna's dorm, the Seitokai conversing, and Reanna and Utena dueling)**

**V.O. Utena: So, Reanna, you continue to be the champion.**

**V.O. Reanna: Hai, I think I'm starting to get into this dueling thing.**

**V.O.****Utena: Oh, really?**

**V.O. Reanna: So when are you going to challenge me, Utena?**

**V.O. Utena: Maybe sooner than you think!**

**V.O. Reanna: Well, Utena, I wish you luck! … More than you can know…**

**V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "The Rose Theater!"**

**Author's note: When I told Ashilee that I was putting her in my fanfic, she prepared a whole list of things she'd like to do. One of them was to crash a Seitokai meeting. **

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446



	11. The Rose Theater

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Eleven: "The Rose Theater"

Written Dec. 31, 1999

**(Scene: Reanna's dorm. Reanna, Anshi and Ashilee are sitting around, drinking tea and talking. _Grams: "Gakuen no Lyric."_****)**

**Reanna: Ever since Anshi moved in here, she's just been doing her best to keep this dorm absolutely spotless.**

**Anshi: What can I say? I like to keep things neat!**

**Ashilee: That's cool.**

**Reanna: But then ****(laughs) I feel guilty about all the work she's doing and I end up doing more work than I did before Anshi moved in!**

**Ashilee: That's funny! But, why did Anshi move in here in the first place?**

**(Reanna looks to Anshi for backup, but she just smiles pleasantly)**

**Reanna: I can't remember… something about… oh, I just don't remember.**

**Ashilee: Oh!**

**(We see a close-up of Reanna before the picture fades out)**

** **

**Title: "The Rose Theater"**

** **

**(Reanna is sitting at her desk in class, waiting for class to start)**

**(In a new shot, we see Utena enter the room)**

**Student 1: She's not in this class.**

**Student 2: She's not even in this grade.**

**Student 3: That's Tenjou Utena, isn't it?**

**Student 2: What's she doing here?**

**Student 3: She's so cool!**

**(Utena walks over to Reanna)**

**Utena: Hey, Reanna.**

**Reanna: Ohayou, Utena. What are you doing here?**

**Utena: Well, I came to give you this. ****(Utena hands Reanna a purple rose)**

**Reanna:**** (smiles) Oh… I see. I was wondering when you would…**

**Utena: Yeah. You think you're ready to go up against me?**

**Reanna: Sure. I don't really mind if I win or lose. I know Anshi is happiest with you. When do you want to do this?**

**Utena: Tomorrow, after school, if that's okay.**

**Reanna: I'll be there.**

**Utena: Okay. I'll see you! ****(walks off)**

**Reanna: See you, Utena!**

**(A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin"_****A-Ko and B-Ko appear)**

**A-Ko: Kashira! Kashira! Gozonji kashira!**

**B-Ko: Oh, dear girl, what's happening now?**

**A-Ko: Oh, dear girl, the—aw, the hell with it. I quit. I just can't enjoy this job anymore.**

**B-Ko: But you can't quit! You're my partner, what would I do without you?**

**A-Ko: This job is too stressful and confusing. I can't take it anymore.**

**B-Ko: You can't quit! You can't quit!**

**A-Ko:****(pitifully) I know…**

**(An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas."_**** The silhouettes of Miki, Juri, Reanna and Touga appear)**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't break the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. ****Smash the world's shell…**

**All: For the Revolution of the World!**

**(We see all four sitting at the table.)**

**Reanna: Utena challenged me this morning. I'll be dueling with her tomorrow after school.**

**Touga:** Sou?

**Miki: Well, I wish you luck, Reanna-sempai.**

**Reanna: Thanks. I think… I think I'm starting to kind of get into the dueling thing. I still don't think it's fair to Anshi, though.**

**(Miki nods)**

**Touga: Well, I guess it's obvious why you and Tenjou Utena get along so well together.**

**Reanna:****(blushes) I'm glad we're friends.**

**Touga: So, would anyone like to volunteer to act as the witness to Reanna's duel?**

**(Reanna looks almost expectantly at Miki)**

**Miki: I will. Tomorrow, after school?**

**Reanna: Hai. I… really don't care if I lose to Utena. I know that she and Anshi are good friends. It doesn't feel right seeing one without the other.**

**(Touga smiles)**

** **

**(Reanna and Ashilee are walking around the campus. _Grams: "Panorama Ranman."_****)**

**Mari: Hi, Reanna!**

**Reanna: Good afternoon!**

**Ashilee: Who's that?**

**Reanna: My friend from the fourth grade, Mari. I met her about a month ago. We see each other every once in a while.******

**Ashilee: Who's that boy with her?**

**Reanna: That's Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. Hi, Mitsuru!**

**Mitsuru: Hi, Reanna-sempai. ****(He and Mari go over to Reanna and Ashilee, who stop walking)**

**Reanna: Mitsuru, Mari, this is my friend Warwick Ashilee. She's a high school freshman.**

**Ashilee:**** (bends down to Mitsuru) You're so cute! Are you in fourth grade, too?**

**Mitsuru: Hai… ****(blushing)**

**(Ashilee starts playing with Mitsuru's hair)**

**Ashilee: Do you mind if I call you Mitsabuki or Tsuwasuru?**

**Mari: He's Mitsuru.**

**Ashilee: What about Mitsu? That's even cuter!**

**Reanna: Ashilee, I think maybe we should go. I think you're scaring him.**

**Ashilee: … Okay. Let's go back to your dorm! I can bring my Game Boy and we can play Pokemon!**

**Reanna:**** (smiles) Sure. Bye, Mitsuru! Bye, Mari! Come on, Ashilee…**

**(They walk off)**

**Mari: I guess all Americans ****are as weird as Reanna.**

**(Reanna and Anshi sit at their table)**

**Reanna: Tomorrow I'll be dueling Utena, Anshi.**

**Anshi: Oh, really? You've already beaten two duelists. Do you think you can beat her?**

**Reanna: I really don't know, and I don't think I care. I know that even though you're the Bara no Hanayome, and so, you're engaged to the champion of the duels, that you're really happy with Utena, because you're such good friends. So I don't mind if I lose tomorrow.**

**Anshi: Hai, Reanna-sama.**

**Reanna: But, even if I do lose… and I probably will… well, I've gotten to know you so well and… I hope we can get together sometimes.**

**Anshi: Of course, Reanna-sama. We're friends.**

**(Reanna yawns)**

**Reanna: Well, I'm really tired. I'm going to get ready for bed now. ****(Gets up)**

** **

(We see Reanna in her bed. She looks at her Bara no Kokuin, smiles briefly, sighs, and closes her eyes)

**Reanna: Good night, Anshi.**

(Shot moves up to the upper bunk)

**Anshi: Good night, Reanna-sama.**

(Fade out)

** **

(Eyecatch)

** **

**(Reanna sits at her desk, waiting for school to end. She looks at the clock. Finally, the bell rings. She slowly gets up. She walks out of the classroom)**

** **

**(Reanna is walking outside. People are no longer wearing coats. Ashilee glomps Reanna from behind)**

**Ashilee: Rena-sempai! Wanna go to my dorm and play a game or something?**

**Reanna: Maybe later. Right now, I have a duel with Tenjou Utena.**

**Ashilee: Can I watch?**

**Reanna: No, but—hey, how about you wait for me at your dorm and I'll come by afterwards and play a game with you. I could bring my Game Boy and we could play Pokemon. I have Scrabble here. We could play with Japanese words.**

**Ashilee: Okay! I'll see you then! ****(runs off)**

**(Reanna smiles after her)**

** **

**(Reanna arrives at the Rose Doors. She already wears her rose in her pocket. The Doors open and Reanna steps through. Reanna ascends the stairs to _"Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku"_****)**

**(Reanna arrives at the top. She looks at the floating castle for a moment. She then notices Utena and Anshi)**

**Utena: Ready?**

**Reanna:**** (confidently) Hai.**

(Anshi approaches Reanna)

**Anshi:**** (does the shiny orb thing) Oh, rose of the noble castle… power of Dios that sleeps within me… heed your master and come forth!**

(Reanna bends Anshi backwards and carefully draws the Sword of Dios from her chest. Reanna brandishes the sword)

**Reanna: Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!**

(The bells ring. We see Reanna and Utena standing for a moment before a song begins. Reanna seems hesitant to make the first move. She stands in a defensive position. Utena attacks)

**(Reanna dodges, Reanna charges Utena and swings, but misses. The two are now about ten feet apart. They charge each other. Swords clash)**

**(Both girls turn back at each other in unison. Utena swings, Reanna blocks. Reanna swings, Utena blocks)**

**(Reanna remembers her past duels. Utena swings one more time. This time, Reanna makes no move to block or dodge her. Purple rose petals fly through the air and float on the light breeze. The bells ring, and the song ends, signaling the end of the duel)**

**(We see Reanna, just standing there. The Sword of Dios disappears from her hand. In a close-up, Reanna smiles)**

**Reanna: Congratulations, Utena… and arigato.**

**Utena: For what?**

(Reanna just smiles)

**(Anshi goes over to Utena)**

**Utena: Hello, Himemiya.**

**Anshi: Hello, Utena-sama.**

(Reanna smiles)

** **

**(We see Ashilee sitting in her dorm. The door opens. Reanna stands behind it, smiling)**

**(Fade to "To be continued…" screen)**

** **

**(_Grams: "Jikai Yokoku."_****We see Reanna and Ashilee talking, the Seitokai conversing, Ashilee talking with Mikage, Ashilee about to pull Reanna's Spirit Sword, and Utena dueling with Ashilee)**

**V.O. Reanna: Well, things with Ashilee are really working out now, and I'm relieved that I don't have to fight duels anymore.**

**V.O. Utena: Yeah, and I'm glad to have Anshi back with me.**

**V.O. Ashilee: Rena! Rena-sempai!**

**V.O. Reanna: Ashilee? What are you doing in the Jikai Yokoku section?**

**V.O. Utena: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena:" "Girl of the Black Rose!"**

** **

Author's note: To hit on Mitsuru was another thing Ashilee told me she'd like to do. I enjoyed writing my duel scenes with Juri and Utena. Despite feeling sorry for Anthy, I think it would be cool to be able to draw the Sword of Dios. Just writing the duel scene between me and Utena was really cool. It's a bit melodramatic the way I surrender, but that's always been my nature. I love the "preview of the next" of this episode!


	12. Girl of the Black Rose

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

"Shoujo Kakumei Utena"

**"The Purple Rose Saga": An otakufic by King Reanna**

Episode Twelve: "Girl of the Black Rose"

Written Dec. 31, 1999-Jan 22, 2000

(Ashilee is sitting with Reanna in Reanna's dorm. They're sitting at the table, playing scrabble. All the words on the board are in Japanese romanji.)

**Ashilee: Rena-sempai, are you glad I came to Ohtori? ****(she lays down the word "kuroi")**

(Ashilee thinks back to episode 10 when Ashilee crashed the Seitokai meeting)

**[Past Reanna: This is Warwick Ashilee, and she was just ****leaving.****]**

**Reanna: Of course. It's great having you here. ****(she lays down the word "kakumei")**

**Ashilee: Really? ****(happily, she lays down ")**

**[Past Ashilee: What's this about dueling? Who are you going to duel with? I hope you win!**

**Reanna: … Of course! Hey Ashilee, looks like I got 36 points on this one.**

**Ashilee:**** (happy again) Nice one, Rena! But I gotta go. I have an appointment at Nemuro Hall in half an hour.**

**Reanna:**** (looks at her watch) Yeah, come to think of it, I have a Seitokai meeting in a little bit, so I'd better get going, too.**

**Title: "Girl of the Black Rose"**

**[Scene: An elevator. _Grams: "Densetsu: Kami no Na wa Abraxas." _****The silhouettes of Miki, Juri, Reanna, Touga and Nanami appear, one by one]**

**Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't break the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. ****Smash the world's shell…**

**All: For the revolution of the world!**

(All five are sitting at chairs)

**Touga: My younger sister, Nanami, will be joining us at Seitokai meetings from now on.**

**Juri: This is sudden.**

**Touga: She is a duelist, after all.**

**Reanna: Welcome, Nanami-kun.**

(Nanami looks at Reanna)

**Touga: I trust no one has a problem with this. Also, Reanna was defeated last week by Tenjou Utena.**

(Reanna smiles)

**Juri: You managed to fight two duels as the champion of the duels. I must say that I am impressed.**

**Miki: You did well, Reanna-sempai.**

**Reanna: Arigato, Micky-chan. To tell you the truth, I guess the whole duel thing was beginning to stress me out a little, you know?**

**Touga: I thought you were beginning to "get into it."**

**Reanna: I guess…**

**Juri: Does anyone notice that it's been awhile since we've gotten a letter from End of the World?**

**Reanna: Doesn't matter one bit to me. I don't entirely trust him.**

**Miki: I don't either.**

**Juri: It seems as if we have two votes of no confidence against End of the World.**

**Reanna: Seems so.**

(Miki clicks his stopwatch. [:35:02])

**Touga: It is not our place to question End of the World's motives or identity. They will do what they will do.**

**Reanna:**** (her eyes narrow) (thoughts) What is it? Something isn't right… End of the World… didn't I know something about them before… … I can't… remember…**

(Ashilee is seen in Nemuro Memorial Hall. _Grams: "Nemuro Memorial Hall." She is seen sitting in a chair, and talking to Mikage)_

**(Mikage sits at a desk, holding a piece of paper. He's burning it using a lighter. As it burns, it's obvious that he's turned on by it)**

**Ashilee: Ashilee Warwick, 9th grade.**

**Mikage: Well, please begin. ****(His paper is gone and is now glaring affectionately at the fire from the lighter)**

**Ashilee: Hey, are you listening?**

**Mikage: What? ****(Doesn't notice his shirt is on fire)**

**Ashilee: I came to talk to you, silly! You should listen! Uh, Souji-san, your shirt…**

**Mikage:**** (notices his shirt is on fire) Oh! Kuso! ****(Bats at it)**

**Ashilee: Hey, you can light my *heart* on fire anytime…**

**Mikage:****(In a Dr. Evil-esque style) Right… why don't you tell me a little about yourself?**

**Ashilee: Well, my best friend, Reanna King.**

**Mikage: Reanna?**

**Ashilee: Hai, she's a junior—she came here as an exchange student at the beginning of this year. This semester, I got here to go to school here for the rest of the year. But she's starting not to take me seriously.**

**Mikage:****I see… go deeper.**

**Ashilee:**** (gets up, leans on Mikage's desk) How much deeper must I go, sweetie? Nobody takes me seriously and I don't know what to do.**

**Mikage: I see. Very good.**

**Ashilee:**** (kawaii indignance) What's so good about it?**

(Mikage gives her a Black Rose Signet)

**Ashilee: What's this? An engagement ring?**

**Mikage: In a sense, it is. You are now committed to a new goal. Go, and pluck the flower that will be your instrument of the revolution.**

**Ashilee: What?…**

(Reanna is sitting in her chair reading a book. Through the open window, we can see that it's nighttime. There is a knock at the door.)

**Reanna: Hai!**

(Enter Ashilee)

**Reanna: Ashilee-chan! How are you? ****(Gets up, hugs Ashilee)**

**Ashilee: Great! Better than ever, in fact.**

**Reanna: Good! Wanna play a game or something?**

**Ashilee: Chotto... I don't have time. I've got something really important to do. I just came to… borrow something, Rena.**

**Reanna: Of course. What do you need?**

(Ashilee comes closer to Reanna)

**Reanna: Ashilee… ****(Ashilee comes closer) Ashilee?**

(Ashilee grabs Reanna by the arm. Reanna gasps)

**Ashilee: Shimpai shi nai de, Rena! ****(perkily) This is for the good of our friendship!**

**Reanna:**** (as Ashilee brings her hand close –too close-- to Reanna's chest, Reanna struggles) Ashilee, let me go! What are you doing?**

(The sees Ashilee's ring)

**Reanna: That ring! Where did you get that?!**

(Ashilee draws Reanna's Spirit Sword. Reanna screams in pain)

**Reanna: Ashilee…**

(Reanna, putting her left hand on her chest, struggles with the pain for a few moments before collapsing on the floor. She's still conscious)

**Reanna: Ashilee… … w- what…?**

**Ashilee: Gomen nasai, Rena… But don't worry. Now people won't treat me as a child, and we can go on with our friendship.**

(Reanna moans and blacks out)

(Utena arrives at class and notices a card on her desk. She picks it up)

**Card: To the one engaged: I shall wait for you at the Dueling Arena this evening.**

**Utena:**** (softly, to herself) Not again…**

(Eyecatch)

** **

**(A certain wall at a random sunset. _Grams: "Kashira Seijin."_**** C-Ko appears)**

**C-Ko: Oh, dear, oh, dear, what shall I do?**

**C-Ko: What's wrong? What's wrong?**

**C-Ko: Oh, no, nothing. It's nothing.**

**C-Ko: Won't you tell me? Won't you tell me what's wrong?**

**C-Ko: Oh, no, no, I can't tell you.**

**C-Ko: But how am I supposed to help if you won't tell me?**

**C-Ko: Oh dear, oh dear, what shall I do?**

(Fade out)

(Miki walks up to Reanna's door and knocks on it)

Miki: Miss Reanna? (of course, no answer)

Miki: (thoughts) Strange. Her lights are on. (speaks) Miss Reanna? (knocks again) (there is, of course, no answer)

(Miki slowly opens the door and enters. He sees Reanna lying on the floor)

Miki: Reanna? (he runs over and kneels down. He shakes her slightly. When that doesn't do anything, he turns her so she faces up)

Miki: Wake up, Reanna, say something. (nothing) Reanna!

(Miki gets up and goes to the phone and dials)

Miki: Namami-kun? Hai, it's Miki, konban wa. Nanami, I need to talk to Touga right now, can you put him on? (pause) Hello, Touga-sempai? I know why Reanna never came to school today.

(We see the dueling arena. Utena, Ashilee and Anshi stand on it. Ashilee is fully clad in a Black Rose Duelist uniform. The arena is covered with desks… on each one is a scrabble game)

Utena: Aren't you Reanna's friend?

Ashilee: Yes! I am! And that's why I'm here! To defeat you so that I can kill the Rose Bride and preserve my and Rea-chan's relationship!

Utena: What?!

Ashilee: Yes… by this black rose…

(Utena draws the Sword of Dios and the duel begins.)

Utena: She fights just like Reanna! How is that--?

Ashilee: I am graced with Rea-chan's blazing will! It is the will to succeed that will defeat you, Tenjou Utena!

Utena: No, Ashilee! (with a cry, Utena slices Ashilee's rose off. The desks come together in the corners, and Ashilee collapses on the floor. She appears to have fallen asleep)

Utena: (while breathing hard) Ashilee… why her?!

(Scene: Reanna's dorm. Touga and Miki have moved Reanna to her bed.)

Miki: Look! She's waking up!

Reanna: Miki? Wha… Ashilee…

Touga: Ashilee? Isn't that Reanna's friend?

(Miki and Touga look at each other, puzzled)

(The next day, at Ashilee's dorm. She seems to be totally back to normal. There is a knock at her door)

Ashilee: Hai! (Ashilee goes to open it. It's Reanna) Rena!

Reanna: Hi, Ashilee-chan.

(There is a long pause, before Reanna hugs Ashilee)

Ashilee: (happily) I love you too Rena-sempai!

(We see Reanna smiling. A happy tear falls from her eye, but Ashilee cannot see it)

(Fade out)

Author's note: Yeah, I know I changed Mikage's speech a little, as well as the place where the "interview" takes place. Also, speaking of which, to hit on Mikage was another of the things Ashilee wanted to do. She loves Mikage. The ending is a little sad, but I promise I'll try to write an episode 13! There is no preview of the next because I'm not sure what it'll be about. I might do a humorous episode now.

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446][1]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118446



End file.
